The Phoenix
by MyImmortal329
Summary: Sequel to "Through the Darkness." Michaela and Sully continue on their journey out west. They meet new friends and begin to build a life together. Will the horrible nightmare of Michaela's past catch up with them or be left forever in Boston?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman characters. They belong to Beth Sullivan and CBS/A&E.**

**Through the Darkness: Part II**

**The Phoenix  
**

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: This chapter contains adult content. **

Outside, in downtown Denver, horses clamored across the paved streets, while business owners called out special sales in attempts to get new customers. But on the sixth floor of the hotel, the newlyweds were oblivious to the outside world. They were too wrapped up in one another to pay attention to anything else.

The drapes were drawn, and only candles lit the room. The scent of rose water filled the air, while a copper tub in the wash room sat cooling. Michaela's hair was damp, and it stuck to Sully's arm as they lay in each other's embrace, both still trembling, coming down from the high they experienced just exploring one another, loving each other fully.

He sought out her hand, finding it resting between them and he laced his fingers through hers. He could feel her pulse in her fingertips alone.

"Your heart's beatin' so fast," he marveled, reaching over to place his free hand against her bare chest. Michaela moaned softly, as his finger slowly, tenderly grazed a nipple. Her breasts had become so tender lately, but he seemed to know how to take care of her without discomfort. Her hand rested against his chest.

"So is yours, my love." She blushed, her eyes downcast for a moment, studying their hands linked together. But she grew bold again, looking into his eyes.

The past month had been incredible. Sully had managed to take her mind off of the pain and the fears she'd had back in Boston, and she was slowly transforming back into the woman she used to be. Still, in the middle of the night, she'd often wake, her heart racing and her palms sweating after a bad dream, but she'd have Sully there and feel safe enough knowing he was at her side.

They had stayed in St. Louis for a week and then had traveled on, stopping at various towns along the way to stretch and rest. But they were slowing down. They'd been in Denver for a week now, and they were already enamored with the countryside. They hadn't ventured out of the city, but they'd gone to dinner at this sweet little outdoor café that was in perfect view of the mountains. It had soon become their favorite place to dine.

They'd visited the libraries, reading more poetry than they'd ever dreamed of, and they'd gone for long strolls about the city. And at the end of the day, they would return to the hotel arm-in-arm to enjoy the pleasures of married life and the joys of the conversations that could be held in a simple smile or a stare.

Tonight was like the other nights, except in the morning, they were getting on a stage coach and heading to a little town called Colorado Springs. They had talked about it, but when they'd seen an advertisement, showing great need for a doctor, they'd wired a Reverend Timothy Johnson right away. They were riding into town in the morning so Michaela could see about the job.

"You sure you're up for the ride tomorrow?" Sully's hand moved underneath the sheets, gently caressing her belly. It was still barely even noticeable, but in a few months, it wouldn't be hard to tell that they were expecting a child. Michaela had seemed to adjust and fall well into the role of a soon-to-be mother.

She often got quite down about the situation, but Sully always knew the right thing to say to cheer her up. She still hadn't decided on what to do upon the child's birth. Adoption was a very real possibility, especially if Michaela were to find it impossible to look at the child without feeling the harsh memories of the rape come flooding back to her. She still had no idea how she _wouldn't _be able to think of it. She still had time to make a decision, but she knew Sully was secretly growing more attached to the unborn child with each day. It broke her heart to think of taking this away from him, especially when the whole reason for the marriage in the first place had—at first—been because of this child.

"I'm up for it," Michaela assured him, turning onto her side, kissing his shoulder. "It should only be, what did they say? Two hours?"

"Yeah. Somethin' like that," Sully yawned. "You ready for your interview?"

"I think so," Michaela said, a hint of concern creasing her brow. He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Hey, you're gonna do fine. They're gonna love you."

"They're not accepting of women doctors in Boston. Why should I think it would be any different here?" Sully brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles lovingly.

"They don't have a doctor, Michaela. You're just what they're lookin' for."

"I hope you're right about that," Michaela said quietly. "I'm certain it's going to be a struggle if I do get the job."

"They'd be fools not to hire ya."

"Well, I suppose we have enough for boarding and to purchase a place I can practice." She looked at her husband. "I do want to pay Father back for this."

"We will. Soon as I get steady work, and you settle in…" Michaela chewed her lower lip.

"Sully?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to help."

"Huh?"

"I want to help with our finances. If I can get a steady flow of patients, I should be able to help out."

"I can take care of us," Sully said quietly. "Ya don't gotta worry about that." Michaela nodded.

"I know. But it might make things more comfortable for us if I were to help out…"

"Ya don't have to do that."

"Then what am I supposed to do with the money, Sully?" She eyed him. "If I can't help, what's the use of making any money at all?" Sully sighed. She had a point. He couldn't deny that. "Sully, when we both start bringing in steady money, we'll be much better off with both of our incomes."

"You're right. I just wanna give ya the life ya deserve." Michaela leaned in, kissing him softly.

"You already have," she whispered. He drew her into his arms again, rolling onto his back and bringing her on top of him. She sighed softly against his mouth, reveling in the sweetness of his kisses. His hands glided up and down her back and she balanced herself atop him, one knee on either side of his hips. His hands moved up her arms, feeling the goose bumps on her damp flesh. She smiled, her hands running over his chest and down to his firm abdomen. He shrunk back at her ticklish touch, and she grinned down at him.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. She was slowly growing used to his absolute adoration of her body. He seemed to know all the right places to touch her and make her feel more than she'd ever felt in her life.

He placed his hands on her thighs, slowly moving upward, making her tremble and bite her lower lip. His gaze swept across each part of her, making her skin flush pink and her body begin to react to his own stirring arousal beneath her.

Finally, he wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her down closer to him, capturing her lips with his own. Her body melted against him. Her breasts were soft and heavy against his chest, and his mouth watered for the taste of her. He turned her onto her back, crawling over her. She looked up at him, and he saw such trust there. He was the only man in the world who could draw such complete faith from her. He was the only man in the world she trusted not to hurt her.

Sully slowly pulled back from the kiss, moving slowly down, kissing her chin, her neck, and then laying his head against her chest for a moment, as she gently caressed his hair, his shoulders, his back. Sully pressed a soft kiss to the center of her chest, eliciting a soft moan from Michaela, and he smiled. As she craned her neck back, Sully gently cupped her breast in his hand, kneading it tenderly before taking the nipple gently between his lips. She sighed, her body completely relaxing against the bed sheets while he kissed his way up her body.

Her heart pounded in her chest, and they finally joined as one. Michaela's hands moved to his waist, pulling him a little closer, and she cried out, as he began working to make the experience most pleasurable for her. She felt like crying, as he held her close, his body moving against hers steadily, lovingly. She sought out his lips with her own, pressing wet kisses to his cheek before going in for his mouth, feeling his tongue dance against hers. She moaned softly, as she felt her toes curling. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling as if her entire body was afire, ignited with passion.

In a few minutes, they clung to one another again, both catching their breaths and trying to steady the heavy beating of their hearts. Sully pulled the covers over them, and they gazed into each other's eyes, still coming down from such intensity. The love they felt for one another was indescribable.

Sully pulled back a little, tracing his thumb over her lips. She kissed the pad of his thumb, smiling, as her eyes closed sleepily. He was holding an angel in his arms, and the closer he pulled her toward him, he more he never wanted to let her go.

Resting his forehead against hers, he whispered his love for her, his breath kissing her face. She smiled sleepily and let sleep silently take her as its captive.

* * *

He stood outside of their hotel, puffing on a cigar and leaning against the brick wall of the city bank. He had pinpointed their room exactly, and he stared up, waiting for a ruffle of the curtains or a glimpse of her beautiful face. But the room remained silent, and he knew they were together. He was kissing her, holding her, making love to her, and she was enjoying every minute of it.

The thought angered him. She wasn't broken. With this man, she was happy and acted as if nothing had ever happened. What kind of woman could do such a thing? He angrily tossed his cigar to the ground and stamped on it. He had already decided she would be his again, and this time, he'd make sure no man would ever want to look at her, much less be with her again.

"Hey Sugar, you look like you could use a little…relaxation." A woman smelling of cheap perfume but dressed in fancy silks came walking up, using her little fan as a way to lure him. He glanced once at her. She was attractive enough, but she wasn't _her_. She wasn't the beautiful, lithe little thing that he wanted so very much to hold in his arms again to feel her fragility. He wanted to break her. He wanted to crush her spirit. The thought of her cowering in fear made his heart race. Perhaps she had denied him, but he'd proven once that he would have her if he chose, and he would prove it again.

"You're looking in the wrong place," he said with a shake of his head. The woman just smiled and turned to flirt with another potential customer. He gave the hotel room window one last glance before he turned and walked away.

* * *

Josef sat in his office, unable to concentrate on much at all. He'd received a letter in the mail, however, which had heightened his spirits considerably. Michaela's penmanship had scrawled his name out on the front of the envelope, so as soon as he'd sat down at his desk, he'd opened it up and swiftly taken out the piece of paper. Before he started reading, he closed his eyes, praying that she had nothing but good news and happiness to share.

_Dear Father,_

_I hope all is well at home. Sully and I are making the most of this trip out West. It's done a lot of good for us, and we've decided that this is to be our honeymoon. I'm sure this comes as a surprise to you, but Sully's told me he loves me! And I told him the same in return. We're very happy, and we're on our way to Denver right now. We'll probably stay a while there before deciding where to go next. We aren't quite ready to end our trip. It's been an amazing experience so far. I never thought I could be so happy so quickly, but he's changed my life. I'm very lucky to have him._

_The pregnancy is progressing well. I have had some nausea, but everything seems normal. I still haven't made any decisions on the future, however. There is a very real possibility that I won't be able to raise this child, and though he doesn't say it, I know Sully grows more attached every day. _

_I hope Mother is well. I know we didn't part on the best of terms, but I want her to know that I miss her. I will write to her again soon. As soon as Sully and I decide where we'll be staying for good, I will write you from there, so you'll know how to respond to my letters._

_Oh, before I leave you, I thought I'd mention that a few days ago, I treated someone on the train. A young man with a chest cold was coughing and keeping us up half the night. I knocked on his compartment door and offered him something, and it cleared his cough right up. He thanked me and paid me with a dollar. I told him it wasn't necessary, but he insisted. Hopefully acquiring patients will be just as easy when I find a place I'd like to practice._

_It's growing late, and I must retire to bed. I hope this letter will find you happy and healthy. I will write again soon._

_Love,_

_Mike_

Josef folded the piece of paper in his hands and placed it back in the envelope. He couldn't even think of how he could tell his daughter about what had happened since she'd gone. How was he supposed to tell her that her mother had gone to stay in North Carolina and though she had said she'd write, she hadn't. It had been a month, and he'd written her letters and sent telegrams, but none of his correspondences were ever returned. His heart was heavy. He knew he was losing her.

A knock came to Josef's office door, and he looked up, taking off his glasses. Dr. David Lewis stood there.

"Oh, David. Come in, won't you?"

"You wanted to see me, Dr. Quinn?" David sat down in the chair in front of Josef's desk.

"Yes. I…I was wanting to talk to you, actually. You've been a doctor here for a long while now, and…you've proven that you're very competent." David furrowed his brows.

"Sir?"

"David, I've watched you mature as a physician since you started working here, and I can think of no-one else I'd rather have take over for me when I leave."

"You mean Chief of Surgery?"

"Yes. I'm offering you the position."

"You're not retiring now, are you?" Josef tapped his pen lightly against the desk top.

"I've been thinking about it for a while now, and I think it's time. I have a life I need to sort out…some pieces that need putting back together. Will you accept?"

"Sir, this is an awfully big decision. Are you certain you want me to do the job?"

"You're the only one I'd trust. You're skilled enough, and you're going to improve with experience, and I can't think of any greater experience. It's been a joy to work in this hospital, but the time's come for me to say goodbye."

"When?"

"I'll be coming to clean out my office at the end of the week. You're free to move your things in after that." David shook his head.

"I'm sorry to see you go, Dr. Quinn, but it's an honor and a privilege to be held in your high esteem." Josef shook the younger doctor's hand. "Have you heard from Michaela?"

"Uh, yes," Josef said, clearing his throat. "I just received a letter from her. She's doing well."

"That's good to hear. I was just on my way home. I received a letter from my brother yesterday that I should probably respond to. He's an impatient one." David chuckled.

"How is John fairing in New York?"

"He says it's overwhelming, but he sees a lot of possibilities. He thinks he's going to get exactly what he wants."

"Good," Josef said. "I'm pleased to hear it. Send him my regards."

"I will. Thank you, Dr. Quinn." David headed out, and Josef looked back at the letter on his desk. He supposed he did have one thing to be thankful for: his daughter had found love and seemed to have her spirits soaring high once again.

* * *

"I don't see why we need no doctor. Let alone a woman doctor!" Cal Jackson said from the back of the room. He was one of the town's loudest, most opinionated men. He worked at the small feed and grain mill, and he supported his wife and four children on that pay alone.

"Aw, Cal," Loren Bray, the town's most esteemed business owner said uncomfortably, "I ain't happy 'bout a woman doctor comin' here either, but the truth is, somebody's gotta be here to help us. Why, you lost a son last Winter to the grippe, and my Maude…she…well…maybe if somebody'd been here, she'd still be here today.

"Loren," Reverend Johnson said, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. " You can sit down." Loren sat down sadly, a numb expression creasing his jaw line. His two children, Abagail and Margaret sat on the front pew, grim expressions on their faces. Abagail held a young child in her arms.

"And I lost my Henry too," she said sadly. "Maybe if a doctor'd been here, my girl'd still have a Pa." Margaret drew her arm around her sister, and Abagail turned to cry on her shoulder. Loren sat there watching his girls before turning his gaze to the floorboards.

"As much as I don't want no lady doc, my girls could use some tendin' to," Hank said from the side of the church, leaning against a window sill.

"We don't even know if she's gonna take the job," Horace spoke up. "But if ya ask me, we ought to do everything we can to make her feel welcome. 'Cause we don't know the next time something catchin' might come through here 'n wipe the whole town out. Nearly happened two years ago, remember?" A few murmurs rose up from the crowd until the entire meeting erupted into frightened chatter.

"Hey, folks, settle down," Jake Slicker, the newly appointed Mayor said, banging a weathered gavel on the council table. "Look, this is the only reply we've had to the advertisement we put out. She might be a woman, but she says she graduated at the top of her class."

"I'll bet that's what they all say," came a disgusted mumble from the back of the room.

"We ain't got much choice," Jake continued. "So when Dr. Quinn gets here tomorrow, if she wants the job, she's gonna get it 'til the next best thing comes along." He banged the gavel again.

"Meetin's over." The townsfolk began to file out of the church. Abagail stood up with the child in her arms, and she placed her hand on Loren's shoulder.

"Pa? You comin'?" Loren nodded. He grew sad quite often, but every time he saw his grandbaby's face, his heart lightened, and he felt peace again. "Let me see that grandbaby." Abagail handed the child over to him, and Loren cradled the little bundle close.

"Go on, Maggie. I'll walk with Pa." Margaret nodded and headed off toward the mercantile, which her family lived above. "Don't worry, Pa. Everything's gonna be alright."

"I just…I just wish this doctor'd been here before. Your Ma…"

"It was Ma's time, Pa. She had a good life. She worked hard." Loren nodded again, and he silently walked back toward the mercantile with his daughter's arm in his, as he rocked his grandchild to sleep, thankful for the blessings he did have to count here on Earth.

* * *

In the morning, their luggage was loaded onto the top of the stage coach. Sully helped Michaela inside, and he climbed in next to her. They had a good five minutes before they took off. Michaela felt a little light headed, but as she sat back, she felt a little better. Sully noticed how pale she looked and turned to her in concern.

"Michaela? You alright?"

"I think so. I'm just a little…dizzy." She smiled reassuringly at her husband, and he took her hand.

"You're sure? We can see a doctor, and…"

"No, no, I'll be alright." Sully frowned in concern, and Michaela leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes. Sully decided she probably knew what was best, but he was going to keep an eye on her.

When after five minutes, nobody else boarded for the trip to Colorado Springs, the stagecoach heaved forward, and the Sullys were on their way out of Denver.

The journey was a bumpy one, and Sully's concern for Michaela grew by the minute. She didn't seem too concerned, however. It wasn't long before the rocking of the coach and sent her to sleep. He thought about waking her, but he also knew she needed her rest. He was certain that she was going to be accepted as the town's doctor. He had his worries, yes, but these people would be fools to turn away decent medical care.

As they passed over the land, Sully was in awe of the sights. The mountains rising up as if to kiss the sky, the buffalo roaming in the prairie grass and the sights of little homes tucked away against the backdrop of a vast green wood. This was nothing like back east. No, there were no large buildings with smokestacks rising up as tall as the trees. There were no railroads or overcrowded streets as they moved further away from the bigger city. It was so different; so beautiful. This was definitely the kind of place he wanted to raise a family. A place where the natural beauty of the earth hadn't been paved over or cut down for the betterment of the economy. There were more things in life than money.

Glancing over at his new bride, he thought of everything he wanted for her, for her child…their child. He leaned back in his seat as well, thinking about this child and how he already felt as if it were his own. He knew Michaela was uncertain, considering the child was the result of a terrible injustice to her, but he also knew that she was a mother who wanted to do right by her child. He couldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do, but in his heart, he did want to give the child a good home and a good upbringing; anything to prevent the man's evil from spreading to this child.

With a sigh, he turned his thoughts to happier things, such as finding work in Colorado Springs and beginning the process of building a house for his beautiful wife. He couldn't wait to see the landscape for himself and to see his wife shine in the knowledge she was bringing to these people.

There was a chill in the air, and Sully could feel Michaela shivering in her sleep. He took off his own coat and put it over her, hoping to keep her and the baby warm enough until they arrived at what he hoped would be their final destination.

_I thank you all for your support in "Through the Darkness," and I hope you will continue reading "The Phoenix!" Feedback would be great, as usual! _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the stagecoach came barreling into town, everyone gathered at its normal stopping point to catch a glimpse of the woman who might just become the first doctor—even more than that, first woman doctor—Colorado Springs had seen in years.

Inside the vehicle, Michaela grew nervous at the sight of all of these people. Little children standing on tiptoes behind taller adults to try to see her. They were here to see _her_. It was a bit daunting, to say the least, but she realized that if she could survive years worth of being presented at annual balls held by the wealthy families on Beacon Hill, where everyone stared at her as she came out. She was always told she was the most beautiful and most suitable daughter for marrying, but the moment she spoke of her dreams to go to medical school, none of the men were brave enough to ask for her hand. She hadn't minded. She hadn't wanted any of them anyway.

"You ready for this?" Sully asked, taking her hand.

"I have to be," she admitted with a nervous smile and a nod. The door opened, and Sully stepped out first. Everyone grew quiet, speculating over the appearance of the man. He wore his hair much longer than most men, and he wasn't dressed in the finest of clothes. So what could they expect of this woman? All eyes were on the stage coach, as he reached in for her hand and helped her out.

Many of the men gazed at her beauty, and a lot of the women whispered to one another, wondering how someone so beautiful and proper-looking could be a woman doctor too.

"Dr. Quinn?" A taller man wearing black with a white collar stepped up.

"You must be Reverend Johnson," Michaela said with a smile and a nod. Her smile seemed to have charmed him, as he smiled back in return. Sully could see the faint hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"Yes," he said with a nod. Sully tucked his arm around his wife, and she smiled up at him.

"This is my husband, Byron Sully." Sully extended his hand.

"Nice to meet ya."

"You too," the Reverend said in return.

"Is there a place we might take our luggage?"

"You can keep 'em at the at the telegraph office," Horace said eagerly, "just in case ya decide ya don't want…"

"Shut up, Horace!" Loren hissed. "Uh, Miss…uh, Dr….um…" Michaela just smiled at the older gentleman, "you can keep your things at the mercantile and come back for it when ya get settled. We have a storage room, and I think it'd all fit."

"That would be lovely. Thank you," Michaela said.

"Oh, and anything ya might need, um, fancy soaps or…or things like that, we got 'em."

"Thank you, Mr…"

"Bray. Loren Bray."

"That's real kind of ya, Mr. Bray," Sully said with a nod.

"You folks look like you could use a bite to eat. My name's Grace, and I run the café here." Michaela turned to the kind-spoken woman.

"Thank you," she said, feeling overwhelmed by how welcome she felt. Still, she wondered if Sully could feel how tightly she was holding onto his arm. "But right now, we'd like to settle in. Where will we be staying?"

"My ma runs the boardin' house," a sweet little boy with light blonde hair said with a grin that showed his two front teeth missing.

"Sounds good," Sully said with a nod, taking his wife's hand in his. The crowd began to disperse, and a few of the men helped the coach drivers take the luggage over to the mercantile. Michaela wondered for a moment if it would be alright to trust their luggage with strangers, but she knew they'd be back for it shortly anyway.

"Where is your mother?" Michaela wondered. The boy couldn't have been much older than five.

"She's cookin' lunch. My sister's probably helpin' her."

"Oh, that's nice," Michaela said with a hint of a smile as she and Sully hurried to keep up with the little boy. They arrived a two-story house that was painted all white with blue shutters. Flowerboxes sat in the windows, and Michaela found it quite charming.

Brian rushed into the house, holding the door wide open.

"Ma! Maaaaaa!" he called.

"Lands sakes, Brian!" the dark-haired woman exclaimed, coming out of the back of the house, her apron covered in flour and her hands full with a newly killed chicken. "What're you hollerin' about?" She spotted the handsome couple standing before her and halted. "Oh! Oh, you must be the lady doctor!"

"How did you know?" Michaela asked. The woman glanced toward the medical bag in Michaela's hand. "Oh." She blushed, feeling foolish. "Your son tells me that you run the boarding house."

"The busiest one in the territory," she laughed. "Except for this week. You two lucked out! We have six rooms to choose from. The nicest, though, is at the end of the hall upstairs, just to give you a heads up." She winked. "I charge a dollar a week." Michaela glanced at Sully.

"We'd appreciate it, Ma'am." The woman held her hand out to Michaela.

"Name's Charlotte Cooper. This is my youngest boy, Brian. Got a daughter inside. Her name's Colleen, and she helps me get meals prepared for the folks livin' here. There's here, and there's Grace's. Don't worry. I won't be offended if ya eat over there, 'cause Grace's got the best meatloaf this side of the country." Charlotte laughed. "You got luggage?"

"Over at the mercantile," Sully pointed out.

"My boy Matthew'll help ya get all that brought over, so don't worry." She smiled. "Come on in, and I'll show ya around." Michaela felt as if something had been lifted off of her chest. So far, everyone was friendly, and she was looking forward to finding out what this town had to offer.

* * *

Michaela and Sully's things had been brought to the boarding house, and after they'd gotten some rest, they were ready to see the town. More importantly, they were ready to find out about Michaela's becoming the doctor in Colorado Springs.

After having had lunch with the Cooper family, who were a very nice bunch, Michaela and Sully set out to find the Reverend. They didn't have to look far, as he was standing in front of an old building. Charlotte Cooper had mentioned that the building she had owned before was just perfect for a doctor's office, and Michaela could already tell from the outside that with some cleaning and fixing up, it would make a fine office.

"Ah, Dr. Quinn," the Reverend said, waving toward Michaela and Sully. "I thought we might have this meeting here. If you wouldn't mind joining me inside?" Michaela nodded, clutching Sully's arm. The two followed him in. Mr. Bray and another fellow that had been in the crowd, Jake Slicker, were standing inside the empty front room.

"Gentlemen," Reverend Johnson said quietly, "Dr. Quinn is ready to hear our proposal." Michaela and Sully shared a sideways glance before turning their attention to the men.

"Well, as ya know, we ain't had any luck findin' a doctor," Jake spoke up. "Fact is, nobody wants to practice here, 'cause folks 'round here don't have a lot of money. So the council got together, and we figured we got enough money to pay ya for your first month here. It'll give ya time to maybe get some patients and get some payment comin' in. After that, either ya stay or ya leave." Michaela glanced at Sully.

"We don't have a lot, but we need a doctor," Loren said quietly. "It ain't been an easy few years 'round here, and we just need somebody to be here in case anything bad happens."

"I'm usually the one that tends to the stitchin'," Jake said, clearing his throat. "But I can't do much more'n that when it comes to doctorin'."

"How much is this place?" Sully wondered.

"Bank in Denver wants five hundred for it," Loren pointed out.

"Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me," Michaela said slowly, "I'd like to talk to my husband."

"Of course," Reverend Johnson said with a nod. Sully followed Michaela outside onto the porch. Chewing her lip nervously, Michaela began to pace.

"What're you thinkin' about?"

"I'm trying to…I think this is what I need to do," Michaela said with a nod. "I need a place to practice, and they need a doctor. With the money father gave us, we'll have plenty enough to cover buying this as the clinic, and we'll have plenty left over to get supplies, instruments, and…" She smiled at him. "And enough to start building our own home."

"I wanna do that with my own money. You use your Pa's money to get yourself settled in at the clinic."

"But, Sully," Michaela protested, "there's plenty of money here. I'm certain father would want us to use it toward our new home." Sully sighed, and he nodded.

"I'm sure he would. I'd just feel better about buildin' it with my own money."

"I do understand that, Sully," Michaela said quietly. She eyed him. "You do want to stay, don't you? I should have asked you, I'm sorry."

"No, no, of course I wanna stay," he said quickly. "It's beautiful out here. Perfect place to start a family." He smiled down at her, and she gave him a short smile.

"Alright," she said. "I'm not dropping this money issue though. I think it would be a wise investment for the rest of the money. It would certainly speed things along." Sully sighed. "Promise me you'll think about it." Sully nodded.

"Alright. I promise." He placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a little rub. "Go on. Tell 'em they got themselves a doctor."

* * *

Abagail rocked her infant daughter Hanna in her arms as she entered Grace's café that evening. She noticed Grace and her husband Robert E. standing around Michaela and Sully's table with a few other citizens, and she decided to go over and join them.

"So what's Boston like?" Grace asked. "Furthest I've been east is New Orleans. I'm sure it ain't nothin' like that."

"Oh no," Michaela said with a shake of her head. It's far different than here. It's…well, it's a lot noisier, I suppose. Horses galloping around on cobblestone streets all day. It's beautiful, yes, but the view isn't nearly as enticing as yours." Michaela and Sully both looked over toward the mountains, as the sun slowly began to sink behind them.

"Oh, that's Pike's Peak. It's one of our main attractions. 'Course most folks don't get out here, 'cause there ain't no railroad. Some folks like it that way, others don't."

"Oh?" Michaela asked.

"Well, the Cheyenne, for one."

"Cheyenne? You mean Indians?" Michaela wondered in awe.

"Yep," Robert E. said with a nod. The government's been tryin' to get a railroad out this way for years, but Black Kettle, he don't want no part of it. He keeps fightin' the government, 'cause the buffalo are gonna be killed off dozens at a time when the railroad comes through. Buffalo is mainly what the Cheyenne hunt."

"I never thought of that," Michaela said quietly. "It must be awful to live a life where food is scarce and might even become more scarce because the rest of the world's changing."

"'Course, it'd bring more business to this town," Abagail spoke up. "My pa's all for the railroad. Says we won't have to live in fear of Indian attacks, 'cause the railroad'll drive 'em off."

"Oh Abagail," Grace said with a shake of her head, "there ain't been an attack 'round here since you were little Brian Cooper's age." Abagail shrugged.

"Still, it'd bring more folks to this town. More business." Abagail moved to her own table and sat down with her daughter in her arms, glancing sideways at Michaela and Sully, trying not to let them see her staring.

"Loren Bray's daughter," Grace whispered. "She's been a widow for all of a few months. She ain't takin' it well."

"That's terrible. She's awfully young."

"Her husband Henry was takin' real good care of her, but now that he's gone, she's livin' back above her pa's store. She used to be a real sweet girl. Now she's a little reclusive. Don't join in much with things. In fact, today's the most I heard her speech in a good while," Grace recalled. She shook her head. "Poor thing." Sighing, she headed over to Abagail's table to take her order. The crowd around the table dispersed, and Michaela and Sully sat together in silence.

"Know what I wanna do tomorrow?"

"Hmm?" Michaela asked, glancing up curiously.

"I wanna go explorin' with ya. Maybe find a creek to fish in, somethin' like that. Go swimmin'?" He eyed her. "'Course if it's alright for ya to do that."

"Of course it is," Michaela assured him. She gave his hand a squeeze. "I'd love to go." Grinning at her, Sully leaned over, kissing her cheek. She blushed, but it felt good to have this closeness, and now, the only thing on her mind was getting back home and turning in for the night to lay in her husband's loving embrace until the sun came up.

* * *

_Dear Father,_

_Sully and I have arrived safely in Colorado Springs, and it's pretty definite that we'll be staying here. The land is just beautiful. I wish you could see it! The mountains are gorgeous against the bright blue sky! One of these days, I might have Sully hike with me to the top of Pike's Peak! What an experience that would be. No, of course I won't be exerting myself while I'm pregnant. Yes, I know better than that, so don't worry! _

_I never dreamed I could be so happy. Sully truly is making me happy, and I'm so thankful to have him. Don't worry, he's taking wonderful care of me, and I of him. I've found a place that I'm going to purchase as my clinic, and that leaves plenty for me to purchase medicines and equipment with still some money left. I want to put it toward building a house of our own, but Sully wants to make that money himself. I haven't given up on him yet though. I told him this was to help us get started, and that's what this would be doing. _

_We're staying in Charlotte Cooper's boarding house. She says it's normally very busy, but right now, Sully and I are her only tenants. As soon as we find another place to live until we have our house built, we'll be moving out of town, I'm certain. I'd like to live relatively close to town in case of an emergency, but Sully and I both love the peacefulness out here and think that raising a family would be a lot better in out of town._

_They did hire me. The town council, I mean. However, my employment with them will only last about a month, because that's all they can afford, so I have a month to get patients and start making a living. I hope the citizens will come to me and trust that I can help them if they need it._

_It's growing late, and I'm retiring to bed. I hope you and mother are well!_

_Love,_

_Mike_

Michaela placed her pen down as soon as she felt his arms encircle her and his lips graze over her neck. She moaned softly, closing her eyes, as he suckled her. His hands explored down her body, gently caressing the side of her breast through her gown.

"You comin' to bed?"

"Mmm, in a minute," she whispered. "Just finishing this letter…"

"Looks like it's finished," Sully whispered against the pulse at her neck. Michaela's body trembled all over, and she bit her bottom lip.

"Very observant, Mr. Sully." She stood, turning in his arms with a smile upon her face.

"How ya feelin'?" he asked, drawing her close, her body pressed against his.

"Mmm…wonderful," she whispered. "It's amazing how you can make everything else just disappear." She blushed a little, and he kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad ya told me," he breathed. "I don't want ya to ever be scared of tellin' me anything, alright?" Michaela nodded slowly, and she embraced him. "Feels good to hold ya."

"Yes," she whispered. She closed her eyes, as he raised her up into his arms. She smiled against his lips, feeling the warmth of his breath against her skin. Sighing softly, she melted in his arms, thankful for having a husband as loving and gentle as Sully. He carried her to the bed, and they spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, absorbed completely with one another.

_Thank you all for your generous feedback so far! Please let me know what you thought of Chapter 2!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A week later, Michaela stepped out of her new clinic after having spent the last few hours cleaning it. Sully came walking out behind her.

"Think we're 'bout all done. Now all we need's some supplies."

"Yes," Michaela said with a nod. "I have the basic essentials, but if anything major were to happen…"

"Well, let's not think 'bout that, alright? All your supplies'll be here soon. Luckily a lot of 'em are just comin' from Denver." Michaela nodded. She went to step off of the porch, but she was suddenly overcome with dizziness. She faltered and began to sway backwards. Sully reached out, catching her. "Michaela?"

"I'm fine…I just need to…to lie down."

"C'mon. Let's go to the boardin' house." Sully held onto Michaela, and he lead her across town. Charlotte was sweeping the porch, and she was surprised when Sully came walking over with a very pale Michaela.

"Dr. Mike?" she asked. Mike, her father's nickname for her, was already becoming a widespread thing here in Colorado Springs. "You alright?" She noticed the placement of Michaela's hand on her belly.

"I'm alright," Michaela promised. "Just a bit tired. I stood up too quickly or something…"

"Oh," Charlotte said, playing dumb. "Well, can I get you anything?"

"No, that's alright. Thank you." Michaela and Sully headed into the house, and Charlotte shook her head, continuing to sweep.

Once upstairs in their room, Sully helped Michaela to the bed, and she lay down, still feeling dizzy.

"Want me to get ya somethin' from Grace's? Somethin'…"

"No, I don't think I could eat anything right now." She closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths.

"Is everything ok? The baby? You're not…I mean…"

"Everything's fine." The tone of her voice wasn't very convincing. "Could you get me some water?"

"Sure," Sully offered. He headed across the room and poured water into a tin cup from a white, porcelain pitcher. He brought it back to his wife, and she drank to cool liquid down in two gulps. Finally, she leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes. "You just rest. Need anything at the clinic?"

"Mmm, no," she said quietly.

"Alright. I'm gonna go talk to Robert E. 'bout that wagon ya need to make calls to your patients. You'll be ok while I'm gone?"

"Mmm," she muttered, rolling over onto her side. Sully leaned down, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"I'll be right back." She nodded weakly, and he headed out. In the hall, he was confronted by Charlotte who was carrying a cup of some strange-smelling tea.

"She alright?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah. She's just restin' now."

"The baby?" Sully looked at Charlotte with surprise.

"How'd ya…"

"I'm a midwife. I didn't mention that, did I? Oh, I've seen all kinds of pregnant ladies, and Dr. Mike ain't actin' no different than any one of 'em." Sully shifted nervously.

"Little over two months," he said quietly. Charlotte nodded.

"You go do what you were on your way to do. I'll sit with her."

"You sure?"

"Yep. Go on. Don't be surprised if Brian follows ya, though. He's really taken a liking to ya. Guess it's good practice for ya." She smiled, patting him on the shoulder. Sully nodded, glancing back at Michaela's room once more before heading down the stairs and over toward the livery.

Charlotte tapped on Michaela's door before peeking in.

"Dr. Mike?" Michaela peeked her head in, and she saw the young doctor lying on her side. "I brought ya somethin'." Michaela glanced over at Charlotte. "It's an herbal tea. It'll help ya with your dizziness." Michaela sat up slowly, smelling the scent of it and wincing.

"It's worked with plenty of my patients."

"Patients?" Michaela wondered.

"I'm a widwife. Guess I didn't see no need to bring it up, 'cause there ain't been any pregnant ladies in town for a while…well 'cept for you." Michaela glanced up at her in surprise.

"You knew?"

"I've had a feelin', but I didn't know for sure 'til today. Your husband thinks you're about two months along?"

"About," Michaela said, grimacing at the strong taste of the tea.

"It ain't hard to figure, anyhow. You're a newlywed couple. These things happen, 'specially when you're pretty absorbed in one another." Michaela flushed bright red. "Oh, it ain't nothin' to be ashamed of! You're a happy couple, and it's good to see that. It's good to see two folks head over heels for each other." Charlotte grinned. "How's the dizziness?"

"Gone," Michaela said, shocked. "Where did you get this tea?"

"From the Cheyenne." Michaela nearly choked.

"Indian medicine?"

"Yes! The doctor…the medicine man in their tribe healed Matthew when he was just about Brian's age."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. He had a cough he just couldn't get over. We didn't have a doctor, and nothin' I gave him helped. We were on the road to Denver for help when we came across a Cheyenne huntin' party. Cloud Dancin', he's their medicine man, heard my boy's cough, and he gave me some herbs to brew. Ethan—that was my husband—didn't want him takin' no Indian medicine, but that night, Matthew got so bad I thought we were gonna lose him. So, I brewed it for him in a tea, and he was so much better the next mornin'. So I kept givin' it to him, and he was runnin' 'round with his friends a week later." She shook her head. "I went back to thank him, and he told me of a few of his remedies. Things for mornin' sickness, dizziness, and stuff like that. I think it'd really do ya some good to meet him."

"I'd like that," Michaela said with a smile.

"If there's anything ya need, Dr. Mike, don't be afraid to ask. You just take it easy…take care of that baby. If he's anything like his ma and his pa, he's gonna be wearin' you out 'fore ya even know it. So rest now. Once that little one gets here, everything's gonna change forever." Charlotte stepped out of the room, and Michaela rolled over again, clutching the pillow in her hands. Yes, Charlotte was certainly right.

Silence filled the room, and Michaela closed her eyes, placing her hand on her belly. She'd done that a lot lately without even thinking. She was growing closer to this child, but still, the more she thought about the baby, the more her mind drifted back to that fateful night. It would never be forgotten.

* * *

"Can I get you somethin'?" Hank stood behind the bar and in front of a man who'd just come in on the late stage coach. He was dressed nicely, but his dark eyes stared past Hank and at the rows and rows of whiskey behind him on the wall.

"Whiskey," was all he said. Hank poured the man's drink and handed it to him.

"You ain't from 'round here."

"Congratulations," the man chuckled, "did you figure that out from my clothes, the way I speak or the fact that I just got in off of the stage?" Hank was a little taken aback by the man's attitude. Still, he smirked.

"Have another. My way of welcomin' you to town." He poured more of the amber liquid into the man's glass and extended his hand. "Name's Hank Lawson. I own this establishment."

"I'm not surprised," the man replied with a dry laugh. Hank noticed a few men look up at him from their poker game.

"You got a name?" He stood up, placing his money down on the counter.

"Yes I do," he answered. With that, he turned and headed out of the bar and in search of a place he could stay without sticking out or being disturbed.

* * *

"This'll do just fine, Robert E." Sully said with a nod, paying the man the twenty dollars he wanted for both the horse and wagon.

"You ever drove one of these things before?"

"I drove a carriage in Boston a while back."

"Well, let me take ya out on it, let ya get a feel for how the horses are gonna lead ya. Then you can teach your wife, 'cause sounds like she's gonna have the need for it."

"Yeah."

"How's she comin' along with patients?"

"She's got a house call tomorrow with Mrs. Farnsworth. Her supplies ain't all in yet though."

"Well, I know Horace is keepin' an eye out." Sully nodded.

"Ya know, I don't think I ever thanked ya. You and Grace, and lots of folks here have made Michaela feel real welcome here. She ain't had that before."

"Really?"

"Well, considerin' she's a woman doctor."

"Folks ain't too keen on it 'round these parts either, but she's a doctor, and she's the only one that wants to give our little town the time of day."

"Michaela ain't like all doctors. She ain't in it for money alone. She wants to help folks. She really cares 'bout 'em. Sometimes…sometimes I don't know why." His eyes darkened just a bit at the thought of how trusting Michaela used to be. He knew she'd never be that way again, at least not without a lot of healing, but she had a lot of reasons to turn her back on society, but she wouldn't. She was a survivor, and she was one that wanted to make sure people stayed healthy and free of pain as long as she could help them.

"Well, all I know is that havin' a doctor is gonna do lots of good things for this town. I just hope nobody scares her off." Sully nodded.

"C'mon. I got some free time. Let's take these horses out for a spin, huh?"

* * *

"_Don't even try to scream. It'll hurt worse if you fight it." The pain was so intense that she tried to block it out as he attacked her. The amount of force he'd put on her was so strong that it was like trying to breathe without air. Lungs filling up with nothing, only losing what precious breath there was left with each moment._

"_No please!" her brain screamed. She couldn't speak it though. The more she struggled, the harder he held her down; the more he made it hurt. She stared into his blackened soul, searching those dark eyes for any sign of humanity. She found none, and she closed her eyes tightly, praying for it to end soon._

She sat up in bed, pulse racing. From the light in the room, she could tell she'd only just dozed off. It had been the very beginning of a terrible dream, but it already had her in a panic. She got up and crossed the room to splash some water on her face.

All of a sudden, she felt very claustrophobic, and she only wanted to get out and get some fresh air. So, after taking another drink of water and drying her face, she shakily made her way out of the boarding house and into the street.

A few men tipped their hats, and Michaela felt a sudden sense of fear washing over her. These men, men she'd never been around nor even spoken to were eyeing her. Who knew what they were thinking of when they saw her?

She was grateful when she reached the solitude of her very own clinic. She rushed inside and closed the door, reveling in the silence of the place. She leaned against the door, trying to calm her breathing and steady her racing heart.

As she started across the room, something under her boot scraped against the floor. She looked down to see a folded piece of paper. Furrowing her brows, she knelt down to pick it up. When she straightened, she unfolded it and began to read.

_Your eyes are like stars twinkling in the night skies. Your hair, like spun gold shining in the sun. _

_Love,_

_Me_

Michaela bit her lower lip, and she smiled, clutching the note to her chest. With a sigh, she thought about the times Sully had read poetry to her. She loved the way he read it to her, how he held such emotion in his words.

Sighing, her fears slipped away again, and suddenly, she felt claustrophobic _inside_. So, she settled for sitting on the bench on the porch, watching the townsfolk pass by.

She had had a few people stop in with minor catarrhs, but tomorrow was her first house call. She was excited about it, but at the same time, she hoped she had everything that she'd need to treat Mrs. Farnsworth's ailments.

A knock came to the door, and Michaela turned, opening the door. She was surprised to see Abagail standing there with baby Hanna in her arms.

"Abagail?"

"Dr. Mike, you gotta do somethin'," Abagail cried. She delivered the child into the doctor's arms. Little Hanna was crying fitfully, her little face red and stained with tears.

"What's happened?"

"I went to check on her after her nap, and she was burnin' up. It's…tell me it ain't the grippe."

"No, I don't think so." Abagail followed Michaela into the clinic where a makeshift examining table was set up. She hoped to have her new table within the next week or two. For now, this was sufficient.

Michaela lay the little baby down on the table, stripping her from her blanket. With a sigh, she looked at the frantic mother.

"See these red spots?"

"Oh, I didn't notice 'em. What's…it ain't…"

"It's chicken pox," Michaela said.

"That's catchin', ain't it?"

"Have you had it before?"

"Real bad, when I was three or four, I think." Michaela nodded her head.

"Then you should be fine." Michaela smiled at the young woman who was already breathing a sigh of relief.

"So she'll be alright?"

"I'll give her something to bring her fever down, and I'll give you something to ease her discomfort with the blisters. But she should be alright. You might have a couple of sleepless nights."

"Oh, I'm used to that," Abagail said. "She ain't sleepin' through the night yet, as it is. She started to, but when her Pa died, well, we got a little off schedule."

"That's understandable," Michaela said quietly.

"You're lucky, ya know?" Michaela glanced up at her.

"Why's that?"

"Your husband seems strong and healthy. He's a kind man."

"Yes, he is," Michaela said with a soft smile. "He's a very kind man."

"My husband just got really sick, and he died before I even had time to think, ya know?"

"I'm sorry. How long has it been?"

"Died over a month ago," she said sadly. "He wanted to be a Pa so much. He kept tellin' me how he wanted a little boy. He wanted a little boy so bad, but when she came, he was so proud've her. He barely let her out of his sight. He didn't get to be a Pa for very long, but he was such a good one. Every child should be lucky enough to have a good Pa like that."

Michaela glanced down at the baby, thinking about her own child and how good of a father Sully would be.

"Your little girl is lucky she has a mother who loves her. And I'm sure you'll make certain she knows who her father was and how much he loved her." Abagail nodded, smiling sadly.

"I will."

Michaela went about getting something to give to the baby to ease her discomfort, and once she'd administered it, the baby soon began showing signs of feeling better.

"Thank you, Dr. Mike. I really appreciate everything."

"You're quite welcome." Michaela smiled, placing a caring hand on Abagail's shoulder.

"How much do I owe ya?"

"Oh, um…" Michaela always felt awkward asking for payment, especially since at the hospital, they were paid on a bi-weekly basis in one lump sum. "Twenty five cents?"

"Two bits," Abagail said with a nod, pulling out her coin purse. She placed the coins down on the table. "Look, Dr. Mike, I don't know what ya must've thought 'bout me at Grace's…I just got my own views on things."

"We're all entitled to our opinions," Michaela pointed out, "as long as nobody gets hurt." Abagail nodded.

"Yep," she agreed. "I just ain't been myself lately. I hope ya don't think unkindly of me 'cause of the things I said. I ain't got nothin' against the Cheyenne. It's just how things are 'round here. We can't change things that happened long before we got here."

"I'm not certain I agree with that, but I can understand how you might see it that way," Michaela said quietly. "It's alright. I know what it's like to live in fear in the place you call home, and I already feel so much safer here than I did back home."

"How's that?" Abagail asked.

"I'm not certain. Perhaps it's the feeling of starting all over. Sully and I…we were good friends, and suddenly we were married, and now…"

"Now?"

"Well," Michaela said, swallowing hard, "now life seems to have started over for me, and I want to keep going."

"That's a nice way to look at things." Abagail bit her lower lip. "Maybe I ought to think 'bout things in that way. Anything's better than how things've been lately."

"If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here. Believe me, I understand pain and the need to talk about what's on your mind."

"You have somethin' on your mind, Dr. Mike?" Michaela hesitated but shook her head.

"Nothing at the moment." She turned her attention back to baby Hanna. "Will you bring her back in a couple of days? I'd like to check her progress."

"Sure will. Thanks again, Dr. Mike." Abagail gathered her daughter up in her arms and left the clinic. With a soft sigh, Michaela moved over to the wash basin to clean her hands.

* * *

"How's it goin' for ya? Findin' any work?" Robert E. asked as Sully drove the wagon slowly back to town. He could handle it just fine, and he figured he'd drive Michaela out to the Farnsworth's in the morning.

"Some," Sully admitted. "Helped work on a couple fences for the Barnhams."

"So, you done odd jobs then? What kind? Like in Boston and such."

"Well, I worked the docks mostly. I loaded and unloaded cargo onto ships. I worked in the mills, helpin' do repairs."

"Ever done any smith work?"

"Some," Sully replied. "Workin' on chains to hold the cargo. Why?"

"Well…I've been thinkin' that I could use some help at the livery."

"Really?" Sully asked, surprise. "Seems like you're doin' alright for yourself."

"Sure I am, but Grace's business is pickin' up," he pointed out. "I been helpin' her, and it's harder to get things done as fast as I used to. I thought maybe if I had ya work some mornin's with me, I might get the job done twice as much. I'd give ya a fair cut."

"I couldn't ask ya to hire me and take away your earnin's like that."

"I'm offerin' ya the job 'cause I could use the help. You're the only one that seems to have the job experience. It's yours if you're interested." Sully was silent for a moment. "I know what it's like to be a newlywed. All ya wanna do is get that dream house for your family built. This is just one step closer to that, Sully. I gotta be honest. Ya ain't gonna get as much just relyin' on the odd jobs for folks."

"What I really wanna do is build houses."

"I think that's good," Robert E. replied, "and ya gotta start somewhere. Go on, give 'em some more speed." Sully flicked the reigns, and the horses picked up the pace. "Whaddya say?" Robert E. held out his hand, and Sully continued to think. But it only took him a few minutes to realize that this is exactly what he needed to do for his family. So, he shook Robert E.'s hand firmly in his own. "Ya just got yourself a job, Sully."

_Please let me know what you think. Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Sully, this is incredible news!" Michaela exclaimed at dinner. The two were seated at the table with Charlotte, Matthew, Colleen and Brian.

"Congratulations, Sully," Charlotte said. "I'm glad ya found somethin'. I know work's hard to get 'round here."

"Sure is," Matthew said. "If ya couldn't find nothin', I was gonna offer for ya to help me at the ranch, tendin' to Miss Olive's cattle."

"Who's Miss Olive?" Michaela wondered.

"Mr. Bray's sister. She drives cattle for a livin'," Colleen said with a nod. "You and her are a lot alike. Neither one of ya do things that people expect ladies to do." Michaela raised an eyebrow at this.

"See, her husband passed on a few years back, and their business was so successful, she couldn't bear givin' it up. Loren tried to convince her to come stay with him, Maude, and the girls, but they didn't have enough room as it was, and she didn't wanna rely on nobody. So, she kept doin' what her husband was doin', and she seems to enjoy it."

"She sounds like a strong woman."

"She is. She's gone for the better part of the year. Leaves in January, comes back in April, leaves again in May. She's never home for much longer than a month."

"I couldn't imagine," Michaela said with a shake of her head.

"Sully, when Miss Olive comes back, maybe you could ask her to go on a cattle drive with her. She pays real good!" Brian exclaimed. "Don't she, Matthew." Matthew cleared his throat.

"Yeah. She offered for me to go once. Was gonna pay me in three head of cattle and a hundred dollars, but Ma didn't want me to go."

"You had things you could do here that were less dangerous," Charlotte said in her motherly way. Matthew nodded, stabbing his piece of chicken with a fork. "When you're older, maybe."

"I'm sixteen, Ma."

"Well, then when you're eighteen." Michaela couldn't help but smile at the mother and son. She could tell they were very close, despite their little arguments. It made her miss her own mother. As much as they argued, she still loved her.

"Yeah, Sully, it'd be good work," Charlotte said, glancing at Michaela to gage her reaction. Sully seemed to be considering it, and Michaela looked over at him, a little bit of worry now showing in her eyes.

"I…I don't know," he said. "It would be good money, but I…I don't think that's for me." He took his wife's hand under the table. She knew he was saying that because he didn't want to leave her, and the truth was that she didn't want him to leave either.

"Matthew, can ya take me fishin' tomorrow?" Brian begged his brother from across the table.

"I don't know, little brother. We'll see how much time I got after I get home from the ranch." Brian sighed, obviously disappointed.

"Oh alright," he replied.

"I could take ya…" Sully offered. "I ain't been fishin' since I was 'bout your age, Brian."

"You still remember how?" Brian was wide eyed, which amused the adults at the table.

"Sure do. I'll take ya just as soon as me and Dr. Mike get back from Mrs. Farnsworth's." Michaela smiled to herself. She loved how Sully had taken her Dr. Mike when in the company of others, and when he called her Michaela, it felt so personal and touching, and the look in his eyes when he said it held so much love it could take a woman's breath away. Again, under the table, she squeezed his hand.

"Thanks, Sully!" Brian exclaimed happily.

"Now finish your peas, or ya don't get pie for dessert," Charlotte said sternly, nodding toward Brian's plate.

"Yes, Ma'am," he mumbled, poking at one of the little green vegetables with his fork.

* * *

"I'm so happy, Sully. Things really do seem to be going our way." She smiled, wrapping her arms around him as he sat on the edge of the bed, taking off his shoes. Sully smiled, caressing her arms with his hands. He gently pulled her into his lap, and she smiled as he began to kiss her.

"Guess this trip really was for the best, huh?" He rubbed her back softly. She nodded, but he saw concern creasing her brow again. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure," she said apprehensively.

"C'mon. Tell me. What is it?" With a sigh, Michaela gently traced her finger along Sully's rough cheek.

"I'm just worried that…well, everything this past week has gone so well for us. I'm just afraid that it's too good to be true. When I'm secure and comfortable, that's when the worst happens. I'm just afraid…"

"History's gonna repeat itself?" he finished for her. She nodded. "That ain't gonna happen." He kissed her forehead, smoothing her hair back. "You're safe here. Safe with me. If ya want…I can tell Brian we'll go fishin' some other time."

"Oh no. No, you told him you'd take him. I'll be busy tomorrow anyway. I suppose that talk of the cattle drive worried me."

"Well you don't gotta worry about that. I ain't goin' nowhere." Michaela moved out of his lap to sit next to him on the bed.

"It is good money," she pointed out. "If we were ever to need…"

"Michaela, that's three months. I couldn't leave ya for that long."

"I wouldn't want you to," Michaela pointed out. "But, Sully, I saw the look on your face when Matthew mentioned it. I could tell you were thinking about it."

"Sure I was, but it doesn't mean I wanna go."

"I know, but what happens if we do need the money sometime? Would you consider it?"

"Michaela, I don't wanna think about that right now." Michaela sighed, and she nodded. "Don't worry. I'm not goin' anywhere." He took her hand in his, kissing it. "You feel any better?"

"Mmmhmm," she replied before yawning. "I think all of the excitement of the past week has just caught up with me." She crawled under the covers, and Sully joined her under them a moment later.

"I treated Hanna today."

"Hanna?"

"Abagail's baby. She has the chicken pox."

"That's catchin', aint' it?"

"Have you had it before?"

"Twice," Sully laughed. "My ma said it's 'cause I didn't get it bad enough the first time." Michaela nodded.

"I've had it as well. The more I think about it though, the more I wonder about the baby." Sully furrowed his brows.

"You mean, the baby can catch it if it's inside of ya?"

"I…well, the findings are that some babies born to mothers who were exposed to chicken pox during their pregnancies are born with…with abnormalities." She flinched at the word. Sully watched her in amazement as she stroked her belly through the fabric of her gown. "I washed my hands thoroughly after I treated Hanna, but…oh Sully, I should have been more cautious." Sully couldn't help but notice this was the first time in a long time that Michaela had truly expressed her concern for the child. Her growing stomach had often been an unspoken truth between them, with the occasional mention here and there. Sully knew this was just Michaela's way of coping, but now she was bringing it up out of the blue. He figured it had to mean something good, if she was really connecting like this.

He put his hand over hers on her belly. "The baby's fine. That's what ya want, right? Ya wanna protect it so nothin' bad happens?"

"Yes," Michaela said, choking back the lump in her throat. "I was careless, Sully. I…I should have taken more precautions. I don't think I was wearing an apron or anything. I…"

"Hey," he whispered.

"I didn't have contact with her for very long, but it only takes a moment, and…"

"Hey," he assured her, pressing his lips against hers. "The baby's gonna be alright." Michaela only stared at him for a few moments before nodding.

"You're right," she whispered.

"Let's get some sleep. It's been a long day," he whispered. She nodded, and they blew out their bedside lamps. Sully pulled his wife into his arms, and she lay with her head against his chest, staring at the wall near the bed. She couldn't help but think about the what ifs. Her confidence in being a mother had been taken down even lower than it already was. She had promised to protect this innocent child, but how could she do that if she continued to be so careless?

* * *

"Give 'em a little more of the reigns," Sully instructed, as Michaela shakily held the reigns in her hands.

"I'm glad you know what you're doing."

"It ain't much harder that drivin' a carriage."

"Except we don't have—oh!—paved streets to drive on." The wagon had hit a small rut and had shook them in their seats.

"You ok?"

"Yes," she replied. "This is more fun that I thought it would be." She grinned at her husband. "Mrs. Farnsworth said she just lived around the bend up here." She pulled back on the reigns to slow the horses. Sully glanced at his wife. "What?"

"Why'd ya slow down?"

"We're almost there."

"Well, not for another few minutes. We don't gotta slow down 'til we get there."

"Well, I don't want to go past the house. It would probably take an hour just to turn this thing around." Sully chuckled and shook his head. "What? I'm just being cautious."

"I ain't sayin' a thing," he grinned.

"Well, you can drive on the way home then."

"Oh, uh-uh. You're drivin'. You're the one that needs to use this to make house calls." He placed his arm around her, and she smiled brightly. "Maybe after me and Brian go fishin', we can go explorin' some more. If you're feelin' like it."

"That sounds wonderful," Michaela said with a smile. Last week, they'd found a lovely pond to go swimming in, and they'd had a nice picnic lunch there with no interruptions. Colorado Springs was wonderful, and Michaela couldn't wait to find out more of what its natural beauty had to offer.

"Did I tell you what Charlotte told me about the Cheyenne?" Sully furrowed his brows.

"Nope. Don't think so."

"She said that they have a medicine man who gave her herbs to help pregnant women. She gave me some of them when I was feeling dizzy, and they made me feel better right away."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm," she nodded. "She says Cloud Dancing—that's his name—healed Matthew with some of his herbs a long time ago. She wants me to meet him." Sully nodded.

"Charlotte's a good lady. If she trusts him, I trust him. If his herbs made ya feel better, I owe him." Michaela smiled a little, as her husband rubbed her shoulder.

"I hope to meet him soon. I'm fascinated about the idea of natural medicines."

Michaela continued explaining to Sully what Charlotte had told her about Cloud Dancing, and within minutes, they were pulling up to the Farnsworth farm. Sully helped Michaela down from the wagon.

"Ready for your first house call, _Dr_. Quinn?" She grinned nervously.

"I certainly am, Mr. Sully. I certainly am."

* * *

Michaela and Sully made it back to town within the hour. Mrs. Farnsworth had paid her with two bits and a freshly baked pie. Michaela's stomach was growling, and she knew she wouldn't be able to save the entire pie for dinner. She was looking forward to eating a slice or two once Sully went off with little Brian Cooper.

Brian was sitting on the porch of the boarding house when they pulled up in the wagon. He had a pail sitting next to him and a little jar full of worms. A fishing pole crafted out of a small sapling branch was draped over his right shoulder. A bigger one was leaning against the front of the house.

"Hey Sully! You ready to go? I got ya a fishin' pole. It was my Pa's. She said you can borrow it."

"Sure," Sully said with a chuckle. He helped his wife down from the wagon again, and she grabbed her medical bag.

"Have fun," she said with a smile.

"I'll be home in time for us to go on that little explorin' adventure," he whispered into her ear.

"I'll look forward to it," she whispered. Blushing, she stood on her tiptoes to give him a soft kiss. For a moment, he considered canceling the little fishing trip with Brian and taking his gorgeous wife upstairs, but he didn't want to hurt the child's feelings. So, he pulled himself away and headed off toward the creek with the little blonde haired boy who talked about a mile a minute with stories of all of the things he'd done already that day.

She smiled as she watched the two walk off. She looked across town to the clinic and proceeded across, figuring she could fill out Mrs. Farnsworth's chart. The thought of it made Michaela feel as if she had a foot in the door that was opening up to her brand new life. As soon as she had the clinic up and running full time, she was going to be one step closer to her goal to help the people that needed her.

When she settled down at her desk, she pulled out a fresh chart sheet and began to fill out Mrs. Farnsworth's condition details as well as the treatment that she'd prescribed for her. She was tired, but in a way, she was thankful for that. It just meant she was spending more time getting on with her life and less on everything she'd left behind in Boston.

* * *

Abagail yawned tiredly as she placed Hanna down in her cradle after a feeding. The little girl had fallen right to sleep. Margaret was helping out by folding Hanna's clean diapers.

"Abby? You look awful tired."

"I am," she admitted to her sister. "Hanna's just been worryin' me sick. I haven't been able to let her out of my sight." With a sigh, she slumped down in a chair.

"Why don't ya go take a walk? Go get some fresh air. I'll look after her."

"I can't leave her, Maggie," Abagail said quietly. "She needs me."

"She's sleepin'. And I'll be right here," Maggie assured her. "Go on. You need some time to yourself." Abagail shook her head.

"No, I should stay. I shouldn't leave her right now." Margaret sighed.

"Oh wait! Remember when Mrs. Ellis made us that picnic lunch a couple weeks ago? We still gotta return her basket. Why don't ya take it out to her? The sun's out. It's a real pretty day. And if anything happens, Dr. Mike ain't far away."

"I don't know, Maggie," she said. "I'm worried about her."

"Well it's a good thing she's got such a great aunt to look after her." Margaret winked at her sister. With a sigh, Abagail finally nodded her head.

"Mrs. Ellis' house is awful far away. You sure you wouldn't mind?"

"'Course not. Go on. Business is slow today, so I don't think Papa's gonna need either one of us."

"Well, alright. Thanks, Maggie. I don't know what I'd do without ya." Abagail threw her arms around her sister, embracing her. She then moved over to Hanna, gently stroking her soft, red cheek. "Mama will be right back, sweetheart. Don't worry." She found Mrs. Ellis' picnic basket and headed out of the mercantile.

* * *

Michaela jumped in her seat when the door banged open. Hank Lawson, the bartender came rushing in with Jake Slicker. They were holding up an unconscious man who had a nasty gash across his forehead.

"What's happened?"

"Fella got real drunk and tried to start some trouble. Fell and hit his head on the corner of the bar. Knocked him out cold."

"I'd stitch him up, but…" Jake slurred.

"But Jake's as drunk as he is." They awkwardly lifted the man up onto the table. Michaela didn't recognize him.

"Who is this man?"

"Cal Jackson. Works at the feed and grain. Him and his family live just outside've town," Hank replied.

"Someone needs to tell his family he's here."

"He said over Poker his wife and kids're in Manitou visitin' family." Michaela sighed and nodded.

"Thank you gentlemen for bringing him in." Her queasy stomach lurched at the stench of alcohol. "Would you please wait outside?" The men left, and Michaela went about cleaning the large gash on Mr. Jackson's forehead.

* * *

"You're good at fishin'!" Brian exclaimed in awe. "You caught three already!"

"Told ya I fished before," Sully laughed. Brian felt a tug on his line, and he pulled in a medium sized fish. "Good job!" He helped Brian untangle the fish from the line and put it in the pail.

"My Pa used to take Matthew fishin' all the time."

"Yeah? What about you?" Brian shook his head.

"Pa left 'fore I was old enough to go fishin'." Sully stared at the boy. "Him and Ma got a div…diverse?"

"Divorce," Sully corrected the boy.

"Yeah, one of them. That's when we got the boardin' house. We used to live where Dr. Mike works now."

"Yeah," Sully said with a nod.

"I'm real glad you and Dr. Mike came to town. She's real pretty. Prettiest girl in town, 'sides Ma."

"Yeah, I think she's awful pretty."

"Well, yeah. Ya married her!" Sully laughed at the boy's words. "You and Dr. Mike should have a baby."

"Huh?"

"I need somebody to play with. Matthew's busy kissin' girls, and Colleen's…well, Colleen's a girl," Brian said, making a face. Sully bit his tongue.

"Well, um, ya know…"

"I asked Ma for a baby brother, but she said that it takes two folks to make a baby."

"Well, yeah," Sully said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh, look, a tree frog!"

"Hey, look at that," Sully said exuberantly, glad to be changing the subject.

"I'm gonna try to catch it!" Brian splashed into the water, rushing after the little creature, while Sully sat there, now soaked from the boy's splashes, realizing that he had a lot to learn about kids, but he was looking forward to every minute.

_Thanks for the continued support and feedback! Let me know what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You're home!" Michaela exclaimed, greeting her husband with a hug and a kiss. She pulled back quickly. "And you're soaking wet!"

"Brian went chasin' after a tree frog," Sully laughed with a wave of his hand. "You still up for goin' explorin' with me?" Michaela smiled.

"Oh…I have to check on a patient."

"A patient?" He looked up toward the ceiling. "Who?"

"Mr. Jackson from the feed and grain. Hank and Jake brought him in needing sutures. He's still unconscious."

"Oh. Well, maybe tomorrow." Michaela smiled a little, squeezing his arm.

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's ok. You're getting work. That's good." He pulled her in close. "I missed ya."

"Me too," she whispered, as he leaned in to claim her lips with his own once more. Once he was on his way to the boarding house to change, Michaela made her way up the stairs to check on Mr. Jackson. Hank was sitting in the room, smoking a cigar.

"Mr. Lawson, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't smoke cigars around my patients." Hank just stared at her, but she showed no signs of giving in. So, he stuck the cigar's burning end into a cup of water. Michaela made a face but moved to check on her patient.

"He moved his hand," he pointed out. "Just before ya came in."

"That's a good sign," Michaela replied. She opened his eyes, checking his pupils. "He should be waking very soon."

"Look, I gotta get back to the saloon. I don't want nobody samplin' the merchandise for free, if ya know what I mean," he grinned slyly. Michaela felt repulsed at the idea of women giving themselves to men for money. The thought of a strange man groping his way around and having his way all because he paid for it was disgusting to her, especially when she knew fully well that even if he hadn't paid for it, he probably would demand it anyway.

She shivered at the dark memories of Boston. The hair stood up on the back of her neck. Sometimes, walking through the hallway at night on the way to get a drink or use the privy was enough to send her heart thumping so hard she could feel it pulsating in her ears.

"Thank you for sitting with him, Mr. Lawson," Michaela finally said with a nod, eager to get him out of the room. His words were unsettling to her, and she only wanted silence.

Hank left, and Michaela checked the sutures before re-bandaging. As she was about to leave the room, she heard the man clear his throat. "Mr. Jackson?" Michaela moved back over to the bed, watching the man struggle to open his eyes.

"Where am I?" he wondered.

"You're at my clinic. Are you alright?"

"Who…clinic?" He furrowed his brows, feeling the pain in his forehead. "What happened t'me?"

"You fell at the saloon. Hank and Jake brought you in for sutures."

"I didn't need stitched up," he grumbled, finally opening his eyes and letting them adjust to the light. When his eyes focused on her, he sat up in the bed, still dizzy from the alcohol and the hit to his head.

"They brought me to a damned woman?!" he asked angrily.

"Mr. Jackson, please calm down," Michaela said quickly, stepping back from the bed in instinct.

"Didn't want no woman touchin' me with her damned, useless hands." He started to get up from the bed.

"Mr. Jackson, please! You mustn't get up right now!"

"Don't tell me what to do, you worthless…." He stumbled toward her, and Michaela felt herself being backed into a corner.

"Stop!" she screamed, immediately crossing her arms protectively over her belly. At that very moment, she realized that her child depended on her to get them both out of this situation.

"Women ain't good for nothin' but bein' somebody's whore!" he slurred. He had her cornered now, and she felt like the frightened young woman being torn to the ground in the alley behind the hospital again. Tears were stinging her eyes.

"No! Please, stop!" He balled his fist up.

"I oughta teach you a lesson. You ever touch me again, and I'll…" He started to swing for her, but in a moment, he was being thrown backward and toward the bed. Michaela screamed out as Sully lunged for her patient and pinned him down against the mattress.

"Stay away from her!" he practically snarled through clenched teeth, as he held the man down, his hands around Cal's throat.

"Sully!" Michaela exclaimed, stepping out from against the wall. "Sully, stop!" Michaela's words echoed through his ears, but the rage at seeing the man coming toward his wife had him in an uproar.

"You ever try that again, and I'll kill ya! You hear me?" Sully asked angrily. Cal nodded beneath him, clearly frightened but trying not to show it. Sully got up, yanking Cal up by the collar. "You're drunk 'n you're hurt. Go sleep it off. Just get out of here. Get away from my wife." Cal stumbled toward the door.

"Sully, he can't get down those stairs in his condition," Michaela said, still shaking. At this point, Sully was angry enough to shove the man down the stairs without a care, but he knew this was Michaela's patient, and he didn't want to make things worse.

So, he made sure Cal got out of the clinic, and then he slammed the door behind himself. He headed back up to the room, where he found Michaela sitting on the bed, her face buried in her hands.

"Hey, hey," he whispered, rushing to her, kneeling in front of her. "He's gone now. He's gone."

"Sully, I froze," she whispered. "He was coming toward me, but I couldn't get away. It was…it was like I…like I was re-living it." Tears streamed down her face.

"He ain't ever comin' near you again," Sully assured her. "Never, alright?" Michaela took a few shaking breaths and nodded.

"I came here to escape what happened to me. I'm never going to escape it. It's always here, Sully." Sully hadn't seen his wife like this in a long while, and all he could think to do was sit down beside her and draw her into his arms. She leaned into him , clutching his arm as she continued. "I must have been a fool to think I'd be safer here."

"You are safe," he assured her. "I'm here now. I'm here. He was drunk and angry. That ain't no excuse, I know. He's never comin' near you again." He rocked her gently, smoothing back her hair. "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"You couldn't have known. I didn't know he'd be like that." She closed her eyes. He just held her for a few minutes, letting her calm down. Feeling the safety of his arms around her, she finally calmed and sat up, looking into his eyes.

"C'mon. Let's go get some air, ok?"

"Alright," Michaela nodded. Sully took her hand and led her out of the clinic and off toward the meadow. The kissing tree wasn't too far away, and there seemed to be no young lovers waiting under it, so Sully decided to take his wife there for a private conversation.

They sat down in the cool grass and leaned against the large trunk of the tree. Sully took his wife's hand between both of his.

"He was drunk and disoriented."

"Yes," Michaela said quietly. "He didn't know what he was doing. But it didn't make it any less frightening."

"I know," he said quietly. He could feel her hands trembling. "You're shakin'."

"I know. But I'm…I'm starting to feel better."

"Ya sure?"

"Yes. It just brought back those painful memories. I've been trying so hard not to think about it, and with Mr. Jackson's behavior, it…it was too close to the way Jim treated me before I went outside, and…" She paused, closing her eyes and letting herself calm again. "I want to believe he wouldn't have hurt me if…if he wasn't drunk. If he hadn't just woken up from being knocked unconscious."

"He probably wouldn't have."

"Perhaps if I speak to him later…"

"Michaela…"

"No, I think I should. I need to confront him. I didn't even see the face of the man that hurt me. I never had my chance. This is my chance to confront him." Sully took a deep breath.

"Alright," he said quietly. He glanced over toward the bridge, seeing Cal swaggering across, about to head out of town. "There he is. But, I don't think ya should do this 'til he's calmed down."

"I don't care," Michaela said, shaking her head. "I want him to know he has no right to treat me that way." She started to get up, and Sully stood with her.

"Michaela, he's just gonna get angrier. I don't think…"

"I don't care," Michaela replied. "He has a family! He has no right to treat anyone like that!" She was growing furious now. Every part of her being wanted to lunge at the man and hit him until she felt better, but she knew she wouldn't feel better until she had said her piece.

She stared off toward Cal Jackson, and Sully was right at her side. He saw them coming toward him and started to turn.

"Mr. Jackson!" Michaela said angrily, stepping right up in front of him. Sully held onto her, glaring daggers at the man he wanted to throttle within an inch of his life.

"What do you want?"

"I want to tell you something."

"Just what might that be?" he asked with a sneer.

"I want to tell you that the next time you feel the need to attack someone, I'll have the marshal out here so fast that your head will spin."

"You don't scare me," Cal replied, his words starting to sound clearer.

"Perhaps not, Mr. Jackson, but I refuse to let you throw yourself around and frighten me or anyone else. Perhaps you look down at me because I'm a woman; because you think I'm weaker. Perhaps I am, Mr. Jackson. Maybe I don't have the same strength as you, but I do have the law on my side." She bit her tongue. She had had no faith in the law back in Boston, but she hoped her words would be enough to scare him off.

"The law? My brother knows the marshal, _Miss_," he sneered. "He's a pretty good friend'a mine too. He ain't gonna do nothin'." He just laughed and shook his head. He started to walk off, but Sully reached out, grabbing him by the collar.

"Maybe he won't, but I sure will." Cal stared into Sully's eyes, seeing a protective husband. He tried to laugh in his face, but the man's strength was enough to tell him he'd better not.

Sully finally let him go, and Cal started to walk off. Michaela knew she had probably not say another word, but she couldn't help herself.

"And you owe me three dollars for my services, Mr. Jackson. I expect payment on my desk by Monday, or you'll have to hire yourself a lawyer." Cal didn't look back and only continued walking. Sully and Michaela stared after him, and Sully drew his arms around his wife.

"You ok?"

"I feel better," she admitted. "I…I didn't realize how much better I would feel." She was still shaking.

"He ain't comin' near ya again."

"No," Michaela said with a shrug. "I doubt he will."

"C'mon. Looks like it's gonna rain. Let's go home." Michaela nodded, and she took her husband's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before they headed off toward the boarding house.

* * *

"Sure is stormin' out there," Colleen said nervously, standing watch at the window, while everyone else sat down for dinner.

"Colleen, come eat," Charlotte said with a nod toward the empty seat. "Watchin' it ain't gonna make it go away."

"I hate storms," Colleen muttered.

"So do I," Michaela said with a reassuring smile toward Colleen. "I used to hide under my bed when I was a little girl until the storm would pass."

"Really?" Colleen asked, scrunching up her nose.

"Yes. My mother would scold me, telling me I was getting my clothes all dusty, and it would take both Martha and Harrison to pry me out from under there."

"Who's Martha and Harrison?" Matthew asked.

"Martha was our maid, and Harrison was our butler," she replied, taking a bite of stew.

"You had servants?" Brian asked.

"Well…yes," Michaela said slowly, glancing at Sully.

"Your family must have lots of money!" Brian exclaimed.

"Brian, it's rude to talk about stuff like that," Charlotte scolded her son. Brian looked down.

"It's alright," Michaela said. "My parents are very wealthy. By inheritance. Both my mother and my father come from money. I was simply born into the family."

"Then why would ya wanna come all the way out here?" Matthew asked curiously.

"Because they have plenty of doctors in Boston," Michaela replied with a smile. She felt Sully squeeze her knee under the table, showing support. She smiled bravely at him.

"But why Colorado Springs?" Colleen asked. "I mean, there's plenty of places that need doctors, I bet."

"Yes," Michaela said with a nod. "Sully and I fell in love with the countryside, and we saw the advertisement in Denver, and we made a decision. I'm glad we did." Michaela yawned suddenly. "I think I'm going to go take a short nap. Would you excuse me?"

"Sure," Charlotte said with a nod, eyeing the doctor. As Michaela stood, she suddenly felt quite ill. She swooned a little, and Sully stood to help her.

"You ok, Dr. Mike?" Brian asked.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit…um, I just need to lie down." She smiled, but it was obvious that she wasn't feeling well at all.

"C'mon," Sully said softly, "let's get you up to bed."

* * *

"How long ago did she leave?"

"Over an hour ago."

"I'm sure she's probably just at Mrs. Ellis' house," the Reverend commented.

"Ya can't expect us to go out lookin' for her in this, do ya?" Jake asked.

"Please? She's been so tired," Margaret pleaded. "Maybe she's taken a fall or somethin'. Please, just…"

"We'll go as soon as the rain lets up," Hank pointed out.

"I don't care what ya do. I'm goin' now," Loren said, coming out of the back of the store with his coat and hat on, a rifle in one hand, and a pistol in the other.

"Ya really think ya need all that, old man?" Hank asked.

"You bet!" Loren snapped. "That's my daughter out there. My little girl. She could be stuck in the storm. She could be hurt, and nobody'd know. Now I'm leavin' right now. I don't care what the rest of ya do." Loren stormed off, and the rest of the men stood idly around before Hank stepped up.

"Well, we can't let the old man go out there and get himself thrown off a spooked horse. C'mon." Hank turned and followed Loren's path. The rest of the men went on, while Margaret rushed to the window to watch, hoping Abby was safe and warm in Mrs. Ellis' house just waiting out the storm.

* * *

"You're sure you're feelin' ok?" Sully asked uncertainly, as Michaela lay in the bed. He unlaced her boots and pulled them off of her one by one. He then put her feet in his lap, gently massaging them. She closed her eyes.

"Much better," she assured him. "Thank you." Michaela lay down in the bed, and Sully remained sitting where he was, his hands still working their magic on her sore feet.

"The baby?" he asked quietly. She glanced at him for a moment, nodding her head.

"I'm sure it's fine," she said quickly. She averted her eyes to the clock on the wall, and Sully watched her curiously.

"Michaela, are ya sure you're takin' care of yourself? You sure you shouldn't be restin' more?"

"I'm doing the best I can, Sully," she said firmly. He took her hand in his.

"I know," he said tenderly. "Michaela?"

"Hmm?"

"We should talk."

"About what?"

"About what?" he echoed. "The baby…"

"We do talk about the baby."

"Michaela…"

"We do."

"Not like we should." Michaela sighed at her husband's sudden desire to talk about this child.

"What do you want me to say, Sully?" she wondered. Sully squeezed her hand.

"I want ya to tell me how ya feel. How do ya feel right now about everything?"

"Why are you bringing this up right now?" she asked. Sully moved to lie beside her in the bed, turning and propping his head up on his arm.

"'Cause it's happenin'. We don't talk about it that much, and I think it's time we do."

"But what suddenly gave you this revelation?" Michaela wondered.

"I don't know. I guess…I guess seein' Cal come after ya today really scared me. I mean, I coulda lost ya forever back in Boston, but here we are. I'm thankful for havin' you and this baby in my life. I just think…I just think we both need to talk about it, make sure we're on the same page. I know it ain't easy, but we gotta talk about it sometime." Michaela looked away. "Michaela? Please, talk to me. I wanna know." She nodded and sighed softly, nervously tracing the patterns in her dress that just barely stretched across her tiny pregnant belly.

"I've tried not to think too much about it. The more I think about it, the more I wonder if this child's going to come into this world looking like the man who gave it to me." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "And I've seen you. You look so…so much like a future father. I've watched you with Brian, and you're so wonderful with him. I want to see you and our child have that kind of relationship. But I still don't know what kind of mother I'm going to make, and that frightens me." Sully listened to her, hearing the quiver in her voice as she spoke about such a frightening subject. "But today, when Mr. Jackson was coming at me, I immediately realized that the baby was completely depending on me to protect it. It was the first thing I did, Sully. My arms came around my stomach, and I just knew that if I had a job to do."

"Sounds like a pretty good ma in my book," he whispered. "I don't know nothin' about bein' a parent, Michaela. But I'm sure every parent comes into it scared to death they ain't gonna do the right things. I know ya wanna do right by this baby, 'cause it's part of ya."

"It is," she whispered, "and I feel that now. I do. It's just hard, you know? It's hard thinking about how this child could be part of me and part of that…that monster."

"I don't look at…at this every day," he began, touching her stomach, "and see the man that hurt you. I see a baby that's gonna grow up strong and proud, just like its mama." Michaela closed her eyes, tears seeping out and trickling down her cheeks. "I see a baby that you made a choice for. A baby that's gonna have the chance to do somethin' great in this life; maybe even change the world…thanks to you." She let out a little sob and covered her mouth. "Hey, hey, don't cry. Please, don't cry."

"I'm sorry," she choked out. "I'm sorry, Sully." She shook her head. "I've noticed you and the way you've talked about the baby. You seem to really want to be a father. It just amazes me you could take to it so easily when I can't, and I'm the child's own mother." She took a few deep breaths but the tears couldn't stop. She felt like in the past two months, she'd cried enough tears to fill an entire ocean. "You're not even related to this child. I am. And I'm the one that's having trouble bringing myself to truly accept what's happening to me. To us."

"Michaela, listen to me," Sully began, his voice soft and soothing, his blue eyes showing that he was trying to hold back his own tears. Michaela could see the glimmer there, and it made her feel like crying even more. "Bein' a Pa don't just mean bein' a child's real father. Bein' a Pa is…is…holdin' him and rockin' him to sleep at night. It's takin' him fishin' and showin' him how to pick the right flowers for his mama." He smiled at her, touching her stomach. "This baby's our baby, Michaela. The only people that matter here are you, me, and him. You and me? We're his family."

"Sully," she sniffled.

"I'm his real pa, Michaela. Nobody's ever gonna love this baby like we do." Michaela looked down. "Ya love him, Michaela. I know ya do. If ya didn't love him, we wouldn't be havin' this conversation right now, 'cause there'd be no baby to talk about."

"Sometimes," she breathed, "sometimes I think that if I loved him, I'd have…I'd have taken care of it before…" She broke down again. "But it wasn't the right choice for me."

"I know," Sully said quietly. "Ya don't have to explain yourself to me. Nobody could make the choice for you. But I think ya did what was right." He kissed her hand. "Ya know how they say a child can't pick its parents?"

"Yes," she said with a nod.

"Well, you wanna know what I think?"

"What's that?"

"I think they're wrong. I think this child chose us." This was Michaela's undoing once more, and she broke down. Sully pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead and then her tear stained cheeks.

"Maybe," she managed between cries, "maybe this is…is God's way of showing that…that there is light at the end of the tunnel. Something beautiful came from something so bad." Michaela closed her eyes, burying her face against her husband's chest.

"I think you're right," he assured her, stroking her hair and her back. "I know it don't always seem like it, but maybe this baby was supposed to be so that his true Ma and Pa could find their way to one another. I don't think a lovin' God would give anybody a child to remind 'em of pain and darkness, do you?" At that moment, something struck her, and her heart swelled. Something inside of her opened up, and she realized that those were the words she'd been searching for all along. She'd been stumbling around in a fog, and now, now it was clear. This child was meant to be. If it wasn't for this child, she and Sully would still be meeting at four o'clock every day to have lunch and watch the world pass them by as they continued a friendship that might never go anywhere. This child brought them together. Tragedy and pain brought a beautiful miracle that had, in turn, given Michaela the miracle of this amazing love.

She curled up close to him, and he placed his hand over hers, hoping their child could feel how much they truly loved him; how much they couldn't wait to give him everything in the world to make him the person he was supposed to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Dr. Mike! Dr. Mike!" Michaela and Sully both woke at the same time, realizing that they must have dozed off together after their talk. But the urgent pounding on the door sent them both hurrying out of bed and toward the door.

Sully reached it first, opening the door to see a very shaken up, soaking wet Reverend Johnson.

"Reverend? What is it?" he asked.

"We need Dr. Mike. Now." Michaela immediately grabbed her medical bag.

"What is it?" She saw the hesitation in his eyes, heard it in his voice, but it didn't soften the impact of the words that came from his lips next.

"It's Abagail. She's been attacked." Michaela froze in her tracks at that moment, the levity of the situation thick in the voice of the man standing before them, hat in his hands. "They're taking her to the clinic right now." Without a word, Michaela rushed out of her room with Sully and the Reverend right behind her. They hurried through the rain, and when they arrived at the clinic, Michael was surprised to see Cal Jackson draped across the back of the horse.

"What…" Michaela stammered. Hank patted the barrel of his shot gun.

"He's the bastard that attacked Abby. He went runnin' off as soon as we came up on him." Michaela moved to check Cal's pulse. "Don't bother. He ain't gonna hurt nobody anymore." Hank's eyes said it more than his words did. A cool anger had settled in there, and frankly, it surprised Michaela. Still, she didn't reply, and she rushed into the clinic. Sully started to follow, but she turned to him.

"I think it'd be best if you wait outside." Sully nodded, and he waited outside with the men.

Loren was standing by the table Abagail was lying upon. He held her hand, while Maggie held the other. Grace stood nearby holding little Hanna, while Charlotte poured some warm water into a bowl and started to dampen a cloth to wash her down.

"Mr. Bray, would you like to wait outside?" Michaela asked, slipping into an apron.

"I can't leave her. She's my…she's my baby girl," Loren cried, placing his forehead against Abagail's clammy hand. Michaela gently put her hand on the sobbing man's back.

"Loren, I need to examine her. Please…just outside the door?"

"Papa, come on," Maggie urged. "Let's let her do her job." Loren didn't want to move, but he knew it was the best thing for Abby right now. Finally he nodded, wiping his eyes and his cheeks with his hands. Grace handed little Hanna back to Maggie, and the little family headed out to wait on the porch with the rest of the group.

"What can I do?" Grace asked, her hands fidgeting with the skirt of her dress. Michaela looked over Abagai's tattered dress, seeing her bruised, bloodied face, wondering if this was anything what she'd looked like that night. She'd tried to block out the image of herself in the mirror for so long now that the image in her head was fuzzy and distorted, and she was certain it wasn't completely accurate at all. Slowly, but surely, however, the image began to re-appear in her mind, shocking her still to this day. "Dr. Mike?" Michaela snapped out of her trance, and she looked at the woman. Both held tears in their eyes that wanted to fall, but both were suppressing them for Abagail's sake. If she were to wake, they wouldn't want to frighten her.

"Would one of you please make up a bed for her? She's not going anywhere this evening." Michaela flicked away a wild tear that had managed to escape the confines of her heavy lashes.

"I will," Grace offered. She headed up the stairs, and Charlotte moved closer to Michaela.

"You know what happened, don't ya?" she asked gravely. Michaela nodded. Even without an examination, she knew, but she had to be certain.

"Bring me that lamp, will you, Charlotte? And be ready with the water. If the bleeding doesn't stop on its own…" Charlotte nodded, closing her eyes for a few moments to gather her bearings before doing as the doctor had asked of her.

* * *

It was over an hour later that the door opened again, and the small group stood together around the door. They waited, sad and quiet for Michaela to deliver the news.

"Loren, if you'd like to speak in private?"

"Everyone here cares about Abby, Dr. Mike," Maggie said with a heavy sigh, cradling a sleeping Hanna at her bosom. Michaela looked to Loren for the go ahead. He didn't move or make any gesturing nod. So, Michaela, tense-jawed, cleared her throat.

"Mr. Bray, it appears that Abagail has been…" Her gaze faltered, searching her husband's eyes for a moment. He had known what it was, but seeing the ache in his wife's eyes confirmed his suspicions. "Abagial's been raped."

"No," the older man sobbed, breaking down at that very moment. Michaela recalled the image of her father as she was carried into the house on Beacon Hill. She remembered seeing his knees give out, and Harrison had had to hold onto him whilst comforting Mrs. Quinn as well.

Michaela shook the memory from her thoughts and focused on Mr. Bray. Maggie stood there, stiff as a board, but within a moment, she began to feel faint with the child in her arms. Sully reached out, seeing her wavering from the corner of his eye. He caught her as she crashed against him, and the moment of impact sent her into fits of tears. Grace hurried over, taking the child from her arms, as Sully helped the woman fight to stand.

"C'mon. Let's sit down," he said soothingly, reminding Michaela very much of the tone he'd often used with her. She gave him a grateful nod for helping with Abagail's sister.

"No! No, I need to see my sister!" Michaela tried to choke back her own emotions in order to remain professional. Still, her voice wavered.

"She's been bathed and changed into a gown. She's…she's sleeping."

"Did she ever come to?" the Reverend asked.

"Yes," Michaela nodded, "but she hasn't spoken. She's sleeping again, but I'm certain she'd like to have familiar faces near." Michaela knew from experience that she would probably want to be alone, but who knew for certain? Right now, Loren and Maggie looked as if the world had fallen away from their feet, and they were grasping at air, trying to maintain a firm hold on reality.

"I want to see her."

"You may go in. Charlotte's sitting with her right now." Loren and Maggie, holding one another up, headed into the clinic. Michaela, Sully, Reverend Johnson, and Grace all stood together in a stiff silence, as the rain pattered down on the already muddy street.

"I'll trust that nobody here will say anything," Michaela warned. "Abagail doesn't need the entire town knowing what's happened here."

"I won't say anything. You have my promise on that," the Reverend said with a nod.

"And mine. I'm gonna take Hanna home with me. I doubt anybody's gonna feel like getting up with a baby tonight. Let Loren know I've got her, alright?" Grace asked. Michaela nodded.

"Thank you, Grace. I'm sure they'll appreciate it." Grace nodded, suppressing the tears that wanted to fall, and she took the little one back to her home. The Reverend said a quiet prayer before heading back to the church. Suddenly, Michaela and Sully were left alone together. Sully could see her shaking, trying to be strong but finding it more difficult with each passing moment.

He took her hand, leading her into the clinic. It was silent except for the occasional creak of the floorboards from the second floor. He sat down, and she sat down next to him.

"She has a long road ahead of her," Michaela stated quietly.

"Yeah, she does." Michaela looked down at Sully's hand which was gently placed upon her knee. She placed her hand over his.

"I was lucky to have you. I only hope there's someone for Abagail to talk to…someone who will be able to help her as you've helped me." Sully pulled his arms around her.

"If she don't got nobody else, she's got you." He watched Michaela contemplate the idea. He wondered if having another woman to talk to about it and to try to help as well might help Michaela fully come to terms with the situation. Having it happen to a patient so quickly after having it happen to herself was a mighty blow to take, but Sully couldn't help but wonder if Michaela and Abagail were going to be able to help one another. He could help his wife as best as he could, but he could never truly understand every little emotion coursing through her veins. He knew Abagail could.

But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that Michaela's helping Abagail could only come if she told the young woman about her own tragedy. He knew Michaela could never trust Abagail to that degree. Still, perhaps counseling the woman without letting her know the truth behind her own personal pain would still be helpful to Michaela. Perhaps her own words to Abagail could shed some light on her own personal fears and help her still.

"I'd like to stay here tonight and watch over her," Michaela said quietly.

"I'll stay too."

"You don't have to do that," Michaela assured him, squeezing his hand.

"I want to. I wanna be here for you just as much as ya wanna be here for Abagail." He kissed the side of her head, and she leaned against him.

"Thank you for being here. I don't think I'd be where I am today if it wasn't for you."

"Sure ya would, but I thank my lucky stars every day that you let me in; let me help ya." Michaela closed her eyes and leaned against her husband, feeling the warmth of his body against hers. She placed her hand against his chest, feeling the steady rhythm of his heart against her fingertips. They sat like that for a long while, listening to the rain falling outside and the occasional sob that would tumble down the stair well like a lost soul wandering this earth, looking for an escape.

* * *

"Josef Michael Quinn!" Elizabeth exclaimed, standing on the porch of her sister's estate in North Carolina. Josef had just arrived in a horse and carriage. Luggage was piled up in the back, and Elizabeth's jaw had dropped much further than what would be considered appropriate for a lady of her status. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to talk some sense into you, Lizzie," he warned.

"Well, Josef Quinn!" Lucy Lambert, Elizabeth's sister exclaimed coming out onto the porch, waving a hand fan about, trying to cool herself off.

"Lucy," Josef said, glancing briefly at his sister-in-law before turning his attention back to his wife.

"You've wasted your time coming here," Elizabeth said, shaking her head. "I'm not ready to go back to Boston."

"Neither am I."

"Well, you aren't staying here!" she exclaimed.

"And neither are you," Josef replied, stepping up onto the porch to be level with her. Elizabeth stepped backward, placing her hands on her hips.

"You make no sense to me, Josef. I don't have to stand here and listen to this nonsense." She turned on her polished heel and started to walk back through the large frame of the door.

"Wait just a minute," Josef demanded, getting a start out of his wife, who turned back to face him. "I have something to say to you, and after everything you've pulled in the last couple of months, I think you owe me at least two minutes of your precious time!" Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears.

"I can assure you that whatever it is you have to say, I've heard it all before. I'm a terrible mother for walking out on our daughter's wedding and for refusing to support her in her decision to marry a man who will never provide her with financial security. I'm a terrible mother for never supporting Michaela's dream of being a doctor, because I didn't want to see her made a mockery of. I refuse to apologize for wanting only the best for my daughter!"

"I don't doubt that you do want the best for her, but there's no use in wallowing in anger about this anymore! Michaela and Sully are married, and they're starting a new life in Colorado Springs."

"Yes, well, obviously Michaela's trying to stay as far away from civilization as possible." Josef shook his head.

"This is just like you, Lizzie. Always putting Michaela down for wanting to try something new. You have no idea what that poor girls' going through."

"No idea?" Elizabeth asked, offended. "No idea?! If you recall, my sister…"

"Your sister, not you!" Josef seethed. "You haven't gone through what our daughter has. You have no right to criticize her for trying to move on with her life, Lizzie."

"For God's sakes, Josef, _stop_ calling me that!" The silence between them was now very thick and awkward. Josef stared at his wife, expression a mix between shock and pain. Neither could think of the right words to say, but as Josef stepped up onto the porch to be closer to his wife, he immediately clutched at his chest, groaning in pain as he buckled down onto the porch. "Josef!" Lucy rushed over to help Elizabeth help Josef stand. "Josef! What…"

"Doctor," he managed to murmur. Lucy called for the butler, who came running. He helped the women get Josef inside of the house before he was sent into town for the doctor.

Elizabeth sat at her husband's bedside, shocked and guilt-ridden. She gently placed her hand in his, and she held back the tears.

"Josef, I'm so sorry." He was too out of breath for words. He only stared at her, reading the sadness etched in her face. "Hold on, Josef. Please, hold on."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

By morning time, Sully was helping Robert E. at the livery, and Michaela was taking care of her patient at the clinic. Sully had wanted to stay close by for Michaela, but she had insisted that he go work. He had asked if she would be alright, and she had told him she would be, though of course, he wasn't fully convinced.

Loren and Margaret had slept in the clinic the night before, and in the early morning hours, they were still sleeping. Michaela took the opportunity to check on her patient's condition, knowing that there might be things she wouldn't want her family to know about the ordeal.

Abagail was lying awake, staring at the ceiling. Michaela remembered doing the same thing herself. Sleeping had been too difficult. Sometimes it still was.

"Abagail?" Michaela asked quietly, stepping into the room. "I've come to check on you." She moved across the room silently, gently sitting down on the side of the bed. She took Abagail's pale hand in hers and pressed her fingers against the young woman's pulse. "You feel cool. I'll get you another blanket." Michaela hoped to get a response out of the young woman. Abagail only blinked and her eyes clouded over.

After examining Abagail thoroughly, Michaela pulled an extra blanket out of one of the drawers and draped it over the young woman's still body.

"I'm going to get you some soup from Grace's. You father and sister are in the next room if you need anything while I'm gone." Michaela saw no change in the stony features of Abagail's face. Michaela started to leave, but before she did, she turned back once. "Your daughter is with Grace right now. She was kind enough to take her in last night." She lingered in the doorway, and when she was only answered by a chilly draft whistling through the tiny cracks in the wall, she turned and retreated downstairs. Once there, she was greeted by a surprising sight.

A bouquet of freshly picked wild flowers were lying on her desk. Beneath the bouquet was a slip of paper with writing scrawled across it. With a smile playing across her face for the first time in over a day, Michaela immediately put the flowers in a vase and went back to read the note left with it.

"Alright, Mr. Sully," she whispered to herself, bringing it into her hands and peering down at the words.

_Holding you in my arms would make me happier than any man. I see you cry and only want to kiss your tears away. Just remember, I'll always be close beside you, close enough to reach out and caress the silky strands of your beautiful hair._

_Love,_

_Me_

Michaela felt a shiver run up her spine at those words. She cleared her throat and tucked the slip of paper in her desk drawer with the previous one. She paused for a moment, thinking about the words, realizing why he'd probably written them. He wanted her to know that he'd always be there if she needed him. She believed that, and it was something she certainly needed reminding of on this morning. After very little sleep, it was a ray of hope parting the dark clouds intruding into her thoughts.

She pulled on her shawl and headed out of the clinic and toward the café. The moment she saw Grace, she knew the poor woman hadn't slept much. Myra Bing, the wife of the telegraph operator, Horace, sat at one of the tables with little Hanna in her arms.

"Oh, Dr. Mike," Grace said with a yawn. "How's Abagail doin'?"

"She's no worse, physically," Michaela commented. "She's not speaking, but I told her Hanna was staying with you."

"I don't know if I can do it tonight, Dr. Mike. Hanna was up all night. Plus with the chicken pox, she's…"

"I'll take her," Myra said with a nod. "Me and Horace've been wantin' a baby of our own. I'm sure he wouldn't mind us takin' her in…it'll give us a little practice, won't it, sweetheart?" Hanna whimpered in her sleep. "Precious little thing. Don't worry, Grace."

"I'd appreciate it, Myra. I can tell ya one thing, Dr. Mike. Robert E.'s gonna be awful glad to have Sully helpin' at the livery today. He's so tired he might just close up early today and catch up on his sleep. I knew babies were hard work, but Hanna's a handful!" Michaela was silent, and she stared off for a moment. "Dr. Mike?" Michaela didn't answer. She just thought about how Abagail was going to handle taking care of her daughter and taking care of herself after this mess. "Dr. Mike?"

"Hmm?" she asked, snapping out of it.

"Can I get somethin' for ya?"

"Umm, just soup for Abagail, please," Michaela said with a nod.

"Anything for yourself?"

"No thanks," Michaela replied. "I don't have much of an appetite today."

"You look awfully pale. Guess none of us got much sleep last night. I can't imagine what it must've been for poor Abby last night. Nobody ought to ever be put through somethin' like that. I don't care who ya are, nobody deserves it."

"No, they don't. You're right about that," Michaela said shortly. "Could you bring that by, please? I need to get back to her." Grace eyed her uncertainly.

"Of course, Dr. Mike. I'll bring it right on by." Michaela nodded to both Grace and Myra and then headed back to the clinic, wanting to escape before being pulled into the conversation herself.

* * *

Robert E., exhausted as he was, couldn't help but notice Sully's preoccupation with the clinic that afternoon. Every few minutes, Sully would gaze over in that direction.

"Sully?" Robert E. asked. "There somethin' you wanna talk about?"

"Huh?" Sully asked, helping Robert E. put the finishing touches on a saddle.

"Ya keep lookin' over at the clinic. You worried about somethin'?"

"I…I don't know," Sully said awkwardly.

"'Cause the man that did it…he's dead. Ya saw him yourself."

"Yeah," Sully said quietly, thinking about how he wished he could say the same for the man who had hurt Michaela.

"You wanna take a break?"

"No. No, it's alright," Sully said quietly.

"C'mon. Let's go get some lunch at Grace's."

"We got so much to do here, Robert E."

"Neither one of us is feelin' their best today, it looks like, so let's go get some food, and maybe then we'll feel like workin'." Sully eyed the man for a moment before finally agreeing. His stomach was starting to ache, but he wasn't certain if it was hunger or worry for his wife as she went about tending to a woman who was going through something she had been going through two months earlier and was still dealing with to this day.

* * *

"So she's doin' better today?" Charlotte asked, as Michaela helped her snap beans into a large pot.

"Physically, yes. She won't speak though. I can't blame her. I'm certain that with the proper encouragement and patience, she'll come around."

"I can't imagine what that poor girl's goin' through," Charlotte said, shaking her head. Michaela hesitated for a moment before continuing with her task. "I bet you've seen all kinds of things, bein' a doctor and everything."

"Yes," Michaela said quietly, "but it doesn't get any easier. Seeing Abagail so upset breaks my heart."

"It's somethin' no woman should go through, but usually 'round here it gets overlooked. 'Course, when it's the daughter of one of the town's biggest moneymakers, it's a different story." Michaela felt her throat close up a little. "It happened to Mary Ellis, Mrs. Ellis' girl about ten years back. It was her husband that did it. Most folks said she did somethin' to deserve it. They locked him up but he got out, only to beat her. Left with her three babies, and she never heard from 'em again." Michaela placed her hand over her heart.

"That's awful," she whispered. "What became of Mary?" Charlotte shook her head.

"Her mama found her in the barn hangin' from the loft."

"Oh my God," Michaela breathed.

"Most folks said it was her own fault her husband ran off. Now you tell me, Dr. Mike, how it makes any sense for it to be a woman's fault her husband hurt her like that and ran off with the kids?"

"It makes no sense, Charlotte," Michaela replied, her fingers trembling as she snapped the beans more vigorously.

"The way things work out here…the man's in charge, and if the women don't obey, a man's got a reason to hit his wife. Only way he can really get in trouble is if she dies from it," Charlotte said. "Ethan raised a hand to me once, and I hit him upside the head so hard I had to stitch him up myself. I told him, 'you ever try to hit me again…'" She shook her head at the memory. "I coulda got in trouble for it, but Ethan had the good sense to realize that he was wrong."

Michaela found herself staring off, thinking about how wonderful she'd had it since everything had happened. Her parents had been wonderfully supportive in their own ways, until Sully's proposal came into the picture. Now she wasn't even on speaking terms with her mother. But still, she was lucky. She was lucky, because she still had a wonderfully supportive husband whom she knew would never hurt her. She felt comforted and secure in knowing that.

"You're lucky, Dr. Mike. You're lucky you got yourself a good man. You don't ever gonna be afraid of anything like that happenin' to you." Michaela knew Charlotte was right, but the truth was, it could happen to anyone, whether they were married or not. Whether they were younger or older, richer or poorer. She knew firsthand what it was like, and now Abagail did too. They both had something in common, though Michaela knew this wasn't something she could confide in just anyone about. It was her personal tragedy, something she knew she could talk to with her husband and her father, yet still, it was difficult.

"Charlotte, I'm going to go get some air."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes," Michaela nodded. "I'm feeling alright. I'd just like to check on Abagail." Michaela headed out, pulling her shawl over her shoulders. She needed to find Sully. She needed to talk to him, just so she could have someone to listen to. He was a brilliant listener, always taking her hand in his, letting her feel the warmth of human kindness just when she needed it.

Sully was standing on the porch of the mercantile with Mr. Bray. Michaela waved over at them, and she stepped up.

"Sully. Mr. Bray."

"Dr. Mike, how's my Abby? I'd have stayed, but I had to open up shop. I think Maggie's with her now."

"She's alright," Michaela said with a nod. "She's still not responding vocally, but I think she understands what's going on. I think she just needs to deal with this in her own way." Michaela and Sully shared a secret look between them, as Loren fidgeted in his pockets.

"What can we do for her? What if she don't respond?"

"We'll try as hard as we can. Myself, you, and Maggie. I think perhaps bringing Hanna in to see her soon might lift her spirits."

"Ya think so?" Loren wondered. His eyes were red from having cried most of the night and that afternoon. Tears threatened to spill over again, and once again, Michaela was reminded of her own father after her own rape. "What if it doesn't work?"

"There are things we can do, Mr. Bray."

"Like what?"

"Well, she'll have to be cared for. She's welcome to stay at the clinic as long as she needs, but I understand that it might be easier for everyone if she were to stay with family. She could be cared for right here in Colorado Springs, or you might prefer sending her…"

"Not sendin' her anywhere," Loren protested immediately. "I can take care of my girl. She needs to be here. It's where her baby girl is. Hanna don't have a pa no more. But she has her ma, and she can't lose her." Michaela nodded.

"I'm praying that Abagail will come around soon," she lied. She couldn't exactly tell the man that it was possible that Abagail was withdrawing inside of herself more by the day.

"She's my baby, Dr. Mike."

"And I'm doing everything I can to help her. I know what you're going through…"

"How could ya possibly know what I'm goin' through?" Loren asked gravely. Michaela bit her tongue and only glanced at Sully. He reached over, tenderly squeezing her hand to let her know it was alright. She nodded thankfully at him, the silent stare between them speaking more than words could say.

"I'm sorry, Loren. I didn't mean to sound insensitive." She put her hand on the older man's shoulder. "I'll get her some more soup from Grace's. She seemed to like it earlier."

"Grace's food's her favorite," Loren said with a soft smile. "Her Ma was a good cook, but Abby never had the heart to tell her that she liked Grace's cookin' better." Loren turned and walked back into the store, a broken shell of the man he used to be. Michaela hoped that if Abagail began to show signs of improvement, he too would begin to feel better.

"You ok?" Sully asked once they were alone.

"I could use a talk," Michaela said quietly.

"Well, I'm here," he assured her, drawing her in for a hug and rubbing her back. "I'm always here."

"Thank you. I'll find you after I check on Abagail."

"I'll be waitin'," he replied, kissing her cheek. Sully watched his wife walk off and he headed over to the boarding house to see if there was anything he could do to help Charlotte with dinner.

* * *

"How is he?" Elizabeth asked frightfully as she paced the hall of the Raleigh hospital. The doctor had just left Josef's room, closing the door softly behind him.

"Mrs. Quinn, your husband's suffered a mild heart attack. I'd guess it's from all the traveling he's been doing. And you mentioned he's been under some emotional stress lately?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said quietly, noticing how much of an understatement that truly was. "Will…will he be alright?"

"We're keeping him comfortable. As long as he gets plenty of rest and follows our orders, he should be well in a few weeks."

"When can he leave the hospital?"

"Providing all goes well, three or four days," the doctor estimated. "Is there anyone you'd like contacted? One of the nurses would be happy to send a telegram free of charge." Elizabeth swallowed hard and nodded her head.

"Yes. Um, please have her contact Rebecca Edwards, Marjorie Simms, Maureen O'Connor, and Claudette Reeves. They're all from Boston."

"Anyone else?" the doctor asked, scratching the names down. Elizabeth was about to say more, but before her heart could get the better of her, she shook her head.

"No, that's it. Thank you, Dr. Stevens." The doctor nodded and walked off. Closing her eyes and saying a silent prayer, Elizabeth prepared herself to see her husband lying in the hospital bed, completely vulnerable for the first time in their entire married life.

Opening the door, she walked in and saw him lying unconscious there. He looked so pale, and it frightened her, but she had to be strong. She couldn't let him wake and see her sniveling over him. No, he might have been angry with her, but she knew that he'd be afraid if she was afraid.

"Oh Josef," she whispered, sitting down at his bedside. I'm so sorry. I feel completely responsible for this." She placed her hand over his, finding it alarmingly cool to the touch. "Josef, please don't do this to me. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that you're here because of me. I'll try to do better. I'll try to be better to you. I just…I can't accept some things you want me to. I'll try, but right now, all I want to do is focus on getting you well. Please, please fight. Please don't leave me, Josef. Not now. Please stay here. Stay with me…"

Elizabeth squeezed her husband's hand, and she began to pray again that he would be alright and that together, they could begin to put the pieces of their broken hearts back together.

* * *

"_No! No, please don't! Please stop!" she screamed. "Oh God! Help! Help me!" Her lungs burned in her chest, and she sharp rocks dig into her bare feet, cutting her, making her bleed. He was in full pursuit, climbing after her, showing no sign of slowing down. _

_Her fingernails bent and broke as she clawed her way up the stony peak. She screamed so loud, but she was too far out for anyone to hear. Blood trickled down her fingers, pooling at the ledge of her palm before spilling over, down her arms, staining her shirt with her own blood._

_She could feel him reaching for her, and she kicked at him, feeling his hand smack against the bottom of her foot. He grabbed onto her, and she struggled, as he began to succeed at bringing her down. Finally, she grabbed hold of a large, jutted out piece of mountain and kicked hard with her feet until he finally broke away from her, sliding down and out of her sight for good._

Michaela woke with a start, covered in sweat and breathing hard. Sully had felt the jolt, and he turned to turn up the bedside lamp. He then turned to his wife.

"Michaela?"

"Go back to sleep," she whispered. "It was…"

"A bad dream?" he asked. Michaela nodded, and Sully reached out to take her hand, feeling the tremors running through her body. "It's over now, he assured her, drawing her into his arms. He held onto her, feeling her relax against him. He reached down, caressing her small belly, and she closed her eyes, slowly easing into a restful sleep in the safety of her husband's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A week had passed, and with it, Michaela's patient had remained in her reclusive state. She stayed in bed and didn't venture out at all. She ate when she was brought food, but she never uttered a word, not even to ask for her baby.

Michaela was keeping a close eye on her, and as much as it hurt to remember the things she went through right after her own rape, part of her felt better just knowing she was trying to help someone else through it.

"I thought about going to get Hanna and bringing her to see you today. Would you like that?" Michaela asked, as she drew open the curtains. "Let's get some sun in here." Michaela smiled, speaking aloud to herself mostly, as she always did when she was with Abagail. "I think it would do her some good to see her mother. Between Myra and Grace, she's been getting plenty of good care, so don't worry about that." Abagail continued to stare off.

A knock came to the door, and Sully poked his head into the room.

"Michaela?"

"Hmm?"

"You got a minute?"

"Of course. I was just about to go get Hanna and bring her for a visit."

"Oh," Sully said with a nod. "Well, Mr. Bray wants to talk to us. I got to make a delivery for Robert E. Would ya mind meetin' with Mr. Bray alone?"

"Of course not," Michaela replied with a smile. "I'll see you later." Sully nodded and ducked out of the room, heading off to do his work for Robert E.

Turning back to Abagail, Michaela sighed.

"I don't blame you for not wanting to leave, but perhaps it would do you a little good to get out for a while. Take a walk in the meadow, perhaps?" she suggested. "I would be there with you. And your sister and father. Hanna too." Abagail didn't move, not even to flinch. Michaela sighed softly and just put a smile on her face.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go speak to your father and then get Hanna. I'll only be gone a few minutes." She turned and left the room, heading down the stairs. When she arrived downstairs, she noticed that the flowers in her vase had all shriveled up and were on the verge of death. With a sigh, she took them out and tossed them out the back door. Moving back to her desk for a moment, she pulled out the notes and read over them again. She closed her eyes, imagining Sully saying those things to her. Still, it was a sweet gesture to leave them, she thought.

Yawning, she put the notes back in her desk and headed out toward the mercantile. Loren was waiting on the porch with an envelope in one hand.

"Mr. Bray? Sully told me you wanted to speak with us?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to the both of ya, but considerin' you're the one that's helped my Abby with everything, I s'pose it's ok." Michaela furrowed her brows in confusion.

"What is it?" Michaela asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he said awkwardly. "Um, would ya mind walkin' with me?"

"Of course not. I did tell Abagail I'd be right back, though."

"It won't take long. I promise." Michaela nodded, and she and Loren started off toward the meadow. "Ya knew my wife died…"

"Yes," Michaela said with a nod, uncertain as to where this was going.

"When Maude and me got married, she had some land. Well, she gave it to Abby when her and Henry got married, ya see? Well, they lived on the land, and they kept it up, but when Henry died, Abby didn't want it no more. She didn't wanna be reminded, and she asked me to sell it."

"Alright," Michaela said with a nod. "I've been tryin' to think about who to offer it to. Who to even go to t' ask about sellin' it. Abagail started a family out there. Maude's pa left it to her to start her own family. I think it's only fittin' for a family to live there." He fumbled with the envelope in his hands. "I know you and Sully ain't got kids yet, but I'm sure ya will someday. I wanna offer this land t' you before anybody else. I don't think Abagail'd begrudge it. She don't want the land, and she's told me many times. You and Sully…you're newly married, and I remember bein' young and in love again. Ya need more room than ya got in town, and I know Sully wants to build ya your own home, but this is a start."

"Loren," Michaela said breathlessly, "I couldn't…I couldn't take Abagail's land." She stepped back, shaking her head.

"It ain't Abagail's. It was Maude's, and now it's mine, and I'm givin' it to ya. You've helped Abagail more'n I know I have. I been beside myself…not knowin' which way's up somedays. But you've been real helpful. I got to repay ya."

"But with this? Loren, it's too much."

"It's just gonna sit there and be forgot about unless somebody takes it. I'd rather give it to somebody like you and Sully than to some strangers." Loren's words touched Michaela's hearts, and she felt herself tearing up.

"I'll need to talk with Sully."

"You take as much time as ya need. Just…think hard about it."

"I will. Thank you, Loren." Michaela smiled at him, taking his hand between both of hers and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I should get back to Abagail now. I'll bring Hanna to her, and…"

"She's gonna be alright when she sees her, right? I mean, that's her baby. She lives for that little girl…"

"I'm not certain of how she'll react. After such a trauma, it isn't unusual for one to…to push away even those they hold dearest to them." She saw the fleeting hope in the older man's eyes, and she put a hand on his shoulder. "It's going to take some time, Loren. This isn't something one recovers from like a catarrh or even a major surgery. It's not something I can see or fix with a scalpel. The mind isn't the clearest of territories for someone like me to go marching into to try to fix it."

"So you're sayin' maybe she needs another doctor?"

"If she doesn't come around, it may be necessary to ask for help," Michaela said with a serious tone in her voice that told the man that this could be far worse than he'd dreamed. "I'll go get Hanna." Loren nodded and watched the lady doctor walk off, and he glanced off toward the church, up the tall steeple and toward the sky, asking what kind of God could let this happen to his poor daughter.

* * *

Michaela jumped as a loud clap of thunder rumbled from the heavens. It sounded more like half of Pike's Peak was breaking off and careening toward the earth at breakneck speed. She wrapped her shawl tightly around herself, hurrying back across town.

When she crossed the bridge, she held onto the railings, feeling as if her stomach was about to drop. She felt a bit dizzy, and she paused for a moment, leaning over the rails until the nausea passed. A few folks rushing back to town before the storm hit stopped to stare for a moment before hurrying on after a flash of lightning.

"Dr. Mike?" Loren asked, coming up behind her. "You ok?"

"Umm," she said slowly. "I just need a minute." Loren eyed her curiously, but before he had the chance to ask her what was wrong, a sharp, piercing scream startled them both. They each glanced over toward town, where a small crowd was gathering outside of the clinic.

"Abby!" Loren exclaimed, rushing off in the direction of the cries. Michaela, her heart thumping wildly in her chest, took off in a fast jog toward the clinic. She reached the porch first, bursting in and hurrying up the stairs, trying to contain her nausea, which was almost forgotten now.

When Michaela reached Abagail's room, the young woman was no longer screaming, but she was sitting up in bed, eyes wide with terror, rocking back and forth in the center of the bed, the blankets pulled up around her.

"Abagail!" Michaela exclaimed. "What's happened?" Abagail shook her head, more emotions that Michaela had gotten from her since she was brought in a week before. Michaela sat down on the bed, checking Abagail's pulse. It was racing. She placed her hands on either side of the young woman's face, only to get a flinch and a retraction from her. Abagail curled up in a ball, shaking with fright.

Loren rushed into the room, and Michaela looked up as if to tell him to leave and spare him the sight of his daughter like this, but it was too late.

"Abagail! Abby!" He hurried over to try to coax his daughter out of her hysteria, but nothing could be done. "Do somethin'!" he begged the doctor. "Please!" Michaela moved back toward the bed, and Loren stepped back.

"Abagail. It's alright. It's alright." Abagail had pulled her hands up to cover her ears. Her eyes were squeezed shut tight. "You're safe. Nobody's here. Nobody's going to hurt you. The man that hurt you is dead, Abagail. He's never going to hurt you again."

"No. No. No!" The first words Abagail had uttered in over a week were shrill and hoarse at the same time. "No! No! No!" It chilled Michaela to the bone to hear the frantic cries coming from the young woman.

Charlotte, having heard the commotion, came rushing in.

"Charlotte! Please take Mr. Bray outside!" Michaela instructed. Loren, shaken, readily followed, not wanting to see his daughter in such a state. Michaela held onto Abagail's shoulders, trying to calm the girl.

"It's alright. It's just us, Abagail. Nobody else. Just us. You can trust me." Abagail was reduced to fits of tears now, covering her face with her hands. It was better than screaming, yes, but Michaela wished she knew what had set the young woman off. Taking a page from her own recovery process, Michaela ventured a guess. "Was it a dream?"

Abagail shook her head.

"No," she cried. "No. No…" Michaela did the only thing she could think to do at that moment, and she wrapped her arms around the young woman, holding her as her father had held her, as Sully had held her. She knew that just having somebody care enough to hold you until the fear passed was helpful. Sure enough, Abagail began to relax in the doctor's embrace, and soon, she was calm.

"Do you need anything? Hanna? I can bring her," Michaela said softly. Abagail said nothing. She only stared at the doctor, blinking away the remnants of her tears. Michaela sighed softly and she patted Abagail's hand. "I know how frightened you are. I do. But if you don't let anyone in; if you don't let anyone help you, you're going to continue this spiral into…into darkness. I know what it's like to feel that way; to feel as if nothing makes sense anymore. To be so afraid that you just want to stay in bed and hide from the word…I know that feeling too." Michaela blinked back tears of her own. "Let someone help you, Abagail. Please…"

Only silence filled the room now, and Michaela stood. With a sigh, she left Abagail alone. Out in the hallway, a shaken up Maggie, Charlotte and Loren stood together.

"She's calm now," Michaela said softly.

"What was that all about?" Maggie asked.

"I'm not certain. She won't say anything," Michaela replied quietly. "I'm going to go get Hanna and bring her by."

"No," Maggie said, shaking her head. "What if Abby gets hysterical again? I don't want Hanna seein' that." Michaela nodded.

"I agree, but I do feel it may do Abagail some good to see her daughter. Just for a few minutes."

"It can't hurt," Loren said softly. "We'll take her out if Abagail starts to…" He couldn't even finish that sentence again. At that moment, he was a broken man.

"I'll be right back," Michaela said quietly.

She rushed out of the room and hurried next door to the telegraph office. Myra was standing on the porch with little Hanna watching the clouds roll in.

"Hi Dr. Mike," Myra said with a concerned smile. "How's Abagail?"

"She's calm."

"I heard her screamin'…you sure she's ok?"

"She's just having a tough time, understandably." Myra nodded. "I'd like to take Hanna to her mother for a visit."

"Oh. Ok," Myra said uncertainly. "She's been awful fussy. Must be missin' her mama. Here ya go, sweet girl." Myra gently handed the little one to Michaela. "Dr. Mike's gonna take you to your mama." Michaela cradled little Hanna in her arms and smiled down at her.

"Would you like that, Hanna?" Hanna made a little grunt, and Michaela smiled. "Someone will bring her right back over, Myra."

"Alright." Myra watched the doctor walk back to the clinic with little Hanna and then returned inside to help her husband with the business.

* * *

Sully looked up at the dark clouds hanging ominously low in the blackening sky. He knew he was about to get caught in a downpour, and luckily, there was a cave up ahead. He could see it, and he didn't know how safe it was, but he figured it was better than getting caught in the rain and risking pneumonia. So, he pulled the wagon over and pulled a large tarp over the supplies in the back, hoping they wouldn't be ruined by the time he got to the Farnsworth farm.

* * *

"Abagail, someone's here to see you," Michaela said softly. She carried little Hanna in, rocking her close. Abagail didn't make a move. "Hanna's here."

She moved closer to the bed, and Abagail turned to look at her daughter. Michaela felt her heartstrings tug at the sight of the frightened woman looking at her precious child.

"Hold her, Abagail. You'll feel so much better just holding your baby in your arms," Michaela whispered, willing the words to be true. Abagail sat still, mesmerized by her tiny daughter. Closing her eyes, Michaela could see Abagail waging an internal battle between her heart and her fears, and finally, her heart won out, and she reached out, tenderly bringing her daughter into her arms. Those in the room had been holding their breaths and finally relaxed at the sight of mother and child reunited.

For several minutes, Abagail just stared at her daughter, gently playing with her fingers and smiling down at her. They were in their own little world, and Michaela, Loren, and Maggie were simply bystanders.

"Doesn't she just make everything else melt away?" Michaela whispered, hoping for herself that holding her own child someday would make all of her fears and terrible memories melt away. She saw Abagail flinch again, and the young woman's eyes brimmed with tears. She held the baby out, and Maggie hurried over to scoop her up, half afraid that her sister might drop the poor child in her hysteria.

Abagail looked at Michaela with something more than the blankness that had been there before. Now, there was a question lingering between them, but Abagail couldn't speak.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" Michaela asked softly. Abagail hesitated, looking at Maggie and Loren and then back at the doctor without a word. Michaela looked over her shoulder. "Margaret, Loren, could you excuse us for a moment?" Reluctantly, the two left the room with little Hanna. Michaela turned her full attention back to Abagail. "We're alone now. You can tell me whatever it is…" Abagail looked frightened again, but she looked as if, for once, she was trying to fight it.

"He said your name," she finally whispered with all of the strength she could muster. Michaela shook her head.

"I don't understand," she said quietly. "Who?"

"Him," she whispered, looking out toward the window. "Brown eyes. Dark, brown eyes. He said your name. He wanted you, but he took me." Michaela immediately recoiled.

"Cal, you mean?" Michaela said quickly, wishing it away.

"Cal…"

"Cal's dead, Abagail."

"He ran," she whispered. "He ran when Cal came." Michaela shook her head. No. This couldn't be true. She wasn't in her right mind. It just couldn't be true.

"No," Michaela breathed.

"Who was he? Who, Dr. Mike?" Abagail was more animated now. "He was angry. He was…he wore a mask. I couldn't see him. Just those eyes. Just those eyes." She broke down again, and Michaela pulled back even further.

"No!" she exclaimed. She rushed from the room, feeling ill.

"Dr. Mike?!" Loren exclaimed. Maggie ran after her. Once downstairs, Michaela closed herself into the examination room, only to find a note she hadn't noticed before placed neatly on her desk.

"No," she sobbed, as Maggie came in.

"Dr. Mike?" she asked breathlessly. "What's wrong?!" Michaela rushed to the desk, taking the piece of paper in her hands. When she read it, her worst fears came back into reality.

_Don't even try to scream. It'll hurt worse if you fight it._

Underneath it, it read:

_She wasn't half as sweet as you._

Michaela crumpled up the piece of paper and held it firmly in her hand. She could feel it there, as if it was burning her flesh, but she couldn't let go.

"Dr. Mike, please talk to me!"

"Cal Jackson didn't do this to your sister," Michaela said softly.

"How do you know?" Maggie asked, wide-eyed.

"I can't explain. She said he ran when Cal showed up. I…it wasn't Cal. It wasn't him." Michaela was trembling with fear now, feeling as if the walls were closing in on her. She needed Sully. Now.

Rushing out of the clinic, Michaela made a beeline for the livery, unable to remember Sully telling her he was going to the Farnsworth's.

"Dr. Mike?" Robert E. asked, seeing Michaela's tear-filled gaze.

"I need to speak with Sully."

"He went out to the Farnsworth place. I thought he told ya that." Michaela suddenly remembered Sully coming over to the clinic, and she closed her eyes.

"Thank you," she said quickly, turning and heading off out of town, unable to think of anything but getting to her husband.

"Hey! You need a ride?!" he called after her. But she was already too far gone to hear him. She wasn't thinking smartly or clearly, but all she could do was think about how important it was that she find Sully. She looked over her shoulder as she headed out of the meadow, seeing the blackened clouds rolling in heavier and heavier.

* * *

He watched her with a steady gaze. The way she walked with such urgency in fear excited him. He could almost sense the same fear she'd had the night he'd taken her. Oh, he couldn't wait to have her in his arms again, but now wasn't the time. No, she was too on-guard. He had to pace himself.

Puffing on his pipe, he leaned against the back wall of the feed and grain, watching as fat drops of rain began to plummet from the sky and pound into the ground like tiny, angry fists.

* * *

Sully ducked inside the small cave. It was more of a rut in the heavy stone wall, as it only protected him enough to keep his upper body dry. His legs and feet were getting pounded with the heavy rain. As he sat against the cold slap of stone, he closed his eyes, thinking about Michaela. Something felt wrong, and he felt the urgency to get home as fast as possible. But as thunder erupted into a nasty growl, lighting struck a tree just a hundred yards away, causing Sully to jump with fright. His heart began to pound, and he suddenly felt claustrophobic in this tiny stone room, surrounded by nothing but the embellished echoes of thunder and the whispers from his conscience that something was very wrong.

* * *

Michaela wrapped her arms around herself as she made her way down the road. The Farnsworth's home wasn't too far away now, but she was soaked to the bone, and she couldn't seem to take a step without water sloshing up into her boots, making her toes even colder.

"Sully," she whimpered in exhaustion. She looked over her shoulder again, seeing nothing, no one, not a soul. She shivered, numb to the reality that the man who had raped her had also raped Abagail, but she knew he was there. She just couldn't let herself feel it. She had to get to Sully. Wherever he was, she would be safe.

She came upon a little footbridge, thankful for something to lean on. She sighed, and she leaned against the rail, feeling the rain pouring down over her. She felt her stomach lurch, and upon hanging her head over the side, she threw up into the rushing creek below. The water was rising, and it was cascading over rocks and raging like a little river. She watched the water run and felt as if she were falling. She held tightly onto the rail, and it support her, holding her as she got sick again.

Another clap of thunder shook the bridge, and Michaela gripped it tightly. However, as she went to move back, she lost her footing, and the handrail of the waterlogged bridge cracked, sending Michaela tumbling back into the other rail. The force of the hit caused it to give, and half of the handrail went plunging into the swift-moving water, Michaela following closely behind.

Screaming as she made the splash, she fought to hold onto anything that might keep her afloat. But the water, still heavy and deep from the rain over the past few days, was out of control, and she couldn't keep her grip. In that moment, all she could do was say a prayer and scream for help, and she did just that before the current swept her under and into darkness.

_Thanks for the support so far! Let me know what you thought of Chapter 8! Thanks!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" Hank asked, as the small group of men met outside the livery.

"She told Dr. Mike that Cal ain't the man that hurt her," Loren said gravely. "That means the bastard that hurt my little girl is still out there."

"So we're lookin' for a needle in a haystack," Jake said, loading two shells into his shotgun. "And you're sayin' we killed an innocent man. That don't look so good on our little town, Loren."

"I don't care how it looks!" Loren yelled. "She said he knew Dr. Mike. She said he wanted Dr. Mike, but he got my Abby instead!"

"So he knew her?"

"He called her…he called her Michaela," Loren said, grasping at the hope that they were somehow narrowing down in their minds who it might be.

"Only man 'round here that calls the doc 'Michaela' is Sully."

"Ya said he wore a mask?" Horace asked.

"She said he had dark eyes."

"Well that counts Sully out," Jake muttered. "Man's got the bluest eyes I ever seen. Hear all the girls at Hank's saloon fawnin' over him all the damn time."

"Wait a minute," Hank broke in. "Maybe he ain't from 'round here. Maybe it's somebody the doc knows. Somebody from Boston."

"What're you getting at?" Loren asked despairingly. Hank shook his head.

"There was a fella…"

"What fella?" Horace wondered.

"He came in not long after Dr. Mike and Sully got here. He was all dressed, fancy-like. He wouldn't tell me his name."

"You remember what he looked like?"

"I had a couple whiskeys in me, but…yeah, I think I could point him out. Ain't a lot of men 'round here that dress like that, after all."

"Then let's go," Robert E. said with a definite nod. "Whoever he is, he sure had Dr. Mike runnin' scared. She looked mighty upset when she ran off."

"You think she's alright?" Loren asked. "That was a nasty storm."

"I'm sure she's fine," Jake said, waving it off. "We got a rapist to find, and he ain't getting away."

"What about Cal Jackson?" Horace wondered. Jake and Hank glanced at each other.

"Poor bastard was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Hank took a puff of his cigar and stamped it out on the damp ground. "C'mon, boys. Somebody's got a meetin' with the gallows, and we don't want him to be late."

* * *

Sully had made it to the Farnsworth's house, and they'd promised to take payment in to Robert E. in the morning. Now he was on his way back to town, a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach that drove him onward toward town. But just ahead, he noticed the bridge washed. He'd ridden across just fine, but now, he realized, he'd have to find another way home.

He neared the broken bridge and stopped the horses. Climbing down from the wagon, he moved toward the rubble to inspect the damage. He realized he could probably fix this once the water lowered. But, as he was inspecting the broken pieces of the bridge, something flapping in the breeze caught his eye. It was a piece of bright blue cloth. He took it in his hands, feeling the familiar texture. His heart leapt into his throat. He brought the piece up to his nose, immediately detecting a hint of rose water perfume.

"Michaela," he said quietly. He stood slowly, watching as the water raced off in one direction, disappearing into the woods. "Michaela!" Sully immediately rushed over moved down closer to the water, reaching in, foolishly feeling for her, as if she'd be right there to take his hand. "No! Michaela!" He had to get to her. She wasn't dead. He could feel her. She was still alive. He just had to find her.

Jumping back into the wagon, he turned it around and went in search of the next bridge he could cross in order to make it back into town.

* * *

"She what?!" Charlotte asked. "Fell in the creek?"

"I gotta find her. I need some folks to help me…"

"I'll help, but I'm afraid the other men are out huntin' for someone else." Sully paused.

"What're you talkin' about?"

"The man that attacked Abagail?"

"Yeah?" Sully asked.

"Wasn't Cal Jackson. Some man wearin' a mask…apparently he knows Dr. Mike." Matthew looked away. "Guess all Abagail can talk about is his dark, brown eyes. That's all she remembered of him." Sully's blood froze cold in his veins, and his blue eyes became glazed with anger and with fear for his wife.

"Michaela….I gotta find her."

"Do ya know who it is?" Matthew asked, as Sully slung his pack over his shoulder.

"No, but I do know I gotta find Michaela before he does." He ran off, and Matthew glanced at his mother.

"I gotta go help him, Ma." Charlotte knew it was dangerous, but she also knew that her son was turning into a decent man, and ever since he was a boy, he'd gone out of his way to help folks when they needed him.

"Hurry and try to catch up. You be careful," she stressed.

"I will be." Matthew kissed his mother on the cheek and went to ready his horse.

* * *

Michaela coughed heavily, waking herself from her dazed sleep. The first feeling to run through her was that of relief that she was still alive. The next was pain. Pain gripping her head, gripping her abdomen, and gripping her lungs. When she coughed it felt as if razor blades were trying to come up.

Everything was blurry, but she could make out a face and then another. Two round orbs before her. She blinked, and she felt pain course through her body again. She felt as if someone was grabbing her, squeezing the life from her.

"No," she cried. She could sense something terrible was happening, but the feeling was still returning to her limbs. The fuzzy feeling in her bones filled her head as well. "Please…please don't hurt me." She heard voices, but they sounded a hundred miles away, as if their whispers were carried on the wind.

"He's here," she cried. "He's here, Sully. Please don't let him hurt me." She wasn't certain of what she was saying, of what they were saying, or if she was even really alive. Perhaps this was her last dream before her soul departed this life.

She closed her eyes tightly, the fiery smell of smoke filling her nostrils; burning her lungs. She coughed again, and she felt herself curling up into a ball. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. She gasped for air and began coughing once again.

It was as if she was falling again. Falling into nothing. It was as if she'd fallen off of a cloud, only to be carried back down to earth and never land. She was stuck somewhere between living and dying.

_The sound of a cry startled her, and when she opened her eyes, she found herself sitting a dark room, a fire burning low in the hearth across the room. She looked over, seeing a cradle rocking alone in the corner. Her immediate reaction was to get up and go to the child, which she did, pulling it into her arms. It was wrapped in a blanket, and she couldn't see its face. She was suddenly frightened._

_Lying the baby on the bed, she pulled the blankets away from it, hearing its cries growing louder._

"_No," she cried. She released the baby from the confines of the blanket, to see a new born baby boy, lying there, kicking his legs in the air, clenching his fists, crying for someone to love him. She looked into his eyes. Blue eyes, like Sully's. Her heart broke, because she knew it wasn't possible. This wasn't real. It never could be. She knew that now._

"_I'm sorry," she whispered. "You aren't mine. You're not my baby. You couldn't be…" She closed her eyes. "Blue eyes. It isn't possible. Who are you? Who are you?"_

_The door burst open, and a shadowy figure walked in dressed in a heavy, black coat. His face was dark, as if somebody had reached in, erasing his features. All she could focus on here those eyes. Angry, dark eyes. _

"_No. No, not again. Leave me alone." He started to advance on her, and she backed herself into a corner, leaving the baby unattended on the bed. "No! My baby!" He turned from her, looking at the child. Glancing back at her, she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was sneering at her. He reached for the baby, and she moved to lunge at him, but she couldn't move. She was paralyzed in the corner, watching as he took her child. "No!"_

_She felt her legs finally give way beneath her, and she sunk to the floor as he carried her crying child out into the night, into the story, never to be seen again._

"No!" she cried. "Please come back! My baby!" Michaela was completely wrapped up in hallucinations now, as a warm compress was placed onto her forehead.

"She is getting worse."

"We must keep her warm." Michaela let out a painful cry, curling up again under the covers. The woman sitting next to her lifted the sheets, as the man poured more water for a tea. He searched for the woman's gaze, and she looked up, lowering the blankets. His eyes held one question, and her grim expression held the answer. With a slight shake of her head, she placed a hand to the pale cheek of the woman lying before her. She whispered something as she gazed upward toward the heavens. A tear trickled down her cheek, and she brushed it aside.

"You must help her, Husband. She will need her strength to carry her through."

* * *

Sully bent down along the edge of the creek. Damp grass surrounded the patch he stood on, yet the spot his feet touched was dry as a bone. Something had splashed up long there, and he could only assume that was Michaela trying to free herself of the icy grip of the water.

He wished he knew more about what to look for and what to listen for, and at that moment, he made a silent vow to learn more, because if his family ever needed him again, he wanted to be able to help them. Right now, Michaela and the baby needed him, and he was determined to find out where his wife was. She was alive, and he continued to tell himself that.

The sun had disappeared behind the mountains hours ago, and Sully was beginning to feel quite chilled. Still, he kept trekking down the creek bank, hoping to find any sign of his wife. He called out for her, only retrieving an echo in response. Once in a while, a crow would caw nearby, and he would feel as if hope was lost. Still, he kept pressing on, trying to stay positive. His wife was strong. She had to have gotten out.

Light was nearly gone when Sully stumbled upon something up ahead. A small, wet piece of paper lay in the grass. Sully shivered, picking up the wet paper. It began to fall apart in his hands, but he could just make out what the smudged ink read. The minute he read it, he tossed it into the river. He knew who it was from, and he knew Michaela had had it.

"Michaela! Michaela, where are you?" he called frantically. The wind picked up, and Sully knew that if he didn't seek shelter soon, he'd be too sick to search for her come sun up. So, he pressed on, looking for any place he might be able to sleep for the night; a place to build a fire and get out of the wind, which was sure to bring more rain.

* * *

"It's Matthew! Matthew's home!" Brian exclaimed, throwing open the front door. Matthew came walking in, exhausted and cold. None of his family had been able to sleep, and they'd all sat up in the living room waiting for his return.

"Where's Sully?"

"Couldn't find him," Matthew said, shaking his head. "Tonight's the coldest night of the season. If he ain't found her yet…"

"No!" Colleen exclaimed. "She's gonna be ok, right Ma?"

"Hush now," Charlotte whispered. "Go on up to bed. You too, Brian."

"But Ma!" Brian protested.

"No buts! Up!" Charlotte warned in the stern tone that told the children she meant business. The children obeyed, and Charlotte tugged her oldest son over toward the fire. "Sit down. I saved ya a plate at dinner."

"I ain't hungry," Matthew said quietly. "I wish I'd have found him, Ma. I wanted to help."

"I know ya did, son, and I'm sure he appreciates the thought. I'm sure Sully and Dr. Mike are just fine. I'm sure they're just…just stayin' on some farm, keepin' warm for the night." Charlotte knew her tone wasn't very convincing. However, she couldn't express her concern for the safety of both Michaela and her unborn baby, because nobody else knew about the pregnancy yet, and she knew it wasn't her place to tell.

Matthew ate silently, keeping close to the fire. When he was finished, he looked up at his mother.

"Did they find the guy that hurt Abby?" Charlotte shook her head.

"They're goin' out again the mornin', but I suspect this fella ain't gonna be found if he don't wanna be." She yawned a little, and Matthew stood.

"Go on up to bed, Ma. I'll finish the dishes." Charlotte smiled sadly at her son, nodding her head.

"You're a good son, Matthew. I'm proud to call myself your ma." She patted his shoulder and headed up to bed. Matthew sat downstairs, wishing there was something he could do to help his friends but knowing that some things were only in God's hands. He just hoped that Dr. Mike would be alright.

_Let me know what you think of the chapter, please. Thanks!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sully woke just as the sun was glittering through the trees, making the raindrops sparkle like millions of diamonds clinging to leaves and dripping down onto the earth, enriching the soil. Sully's throat was dry and sore. He hadn't planned on sleeping, but at some point in the night, he'd drifted into unconsciousness from exhaustion and his body's need to block out the cold. It was a wonder he wasn't hypothermic.

The morning was warmer though, and Sully, who had managed to pull himself under some thick brush to keep somewhat warm, dug himself out went to the flooded creek, took a handful of water to quench his thirst and then prepared to search for his wife again. He refused to give up until he found her.

Within ten minutes, he was on his way downstream. He wasn't certain how much progress he'd made the day before, but he was going to keep looking. He called her name out every so often, hoping to hear her respond. A part of him realized that the longer it took, the more hopeless the outlook became. Still, he refused to give in to that voice.

After a good hour of searching for any sign of his wife, he heard the crack of a fallen branch, and he stood still in his tracks.

"Michaela?" he called out. "Michaela, it's me. It's Sully! Are you there?" There was no response. The breeze rustled the leaves, and Sully figured the sound must have been made by the wind. He closed his eyes, rubbing them tiredly. He tired to think about where Michaela might have gone after pulling herself from the water. Thinking that she'd been carried off and never escaped was not an option. He had to think positively.

He continued on, gaining a little understanding of the creek as he went. It grew a little wider and deeper the further into the woods he went.

The rippling sound of the creek threatened to tire Sully even further, but he pressed on, ignoring the lulling sounds of a creek that seemed so pleasant now, but had only just yesterday tried to take away what was most precious to him in the world.

As he walked, he pictured Michaela's beautiful face, thinking about how wonderful it would be to hold her in his arms again.

He smiled a little, remembering the moment they'd first met. He'd never forget it.

_He lay back in the grass, staring up at the cloudless sky. It was another beautiful day in Boston, and he had the rest of the day to do whatever he wanted to. But lately, he hadn't known what to do with himself. He'd been unable to really connect with anyone in the city, save for Mr. Mercer, but that wasn't the same. All he could think about was what it might be like to meet a beautiful woman, fall in love, sweep her off of her feet. _

_Still, he knew he had to keep his head into his work for a while, anyway. He had to save up the money he needed to get out of this part of the country. All he wanted was to get out and see the world. The thought of going alone already made him feel lonely, but still, perhaps he would find someone along the way._

_He sat up, tired of thinking about things he had no control over at this point. But when he sat up, he saw a runaway carriage rumbling along the cobblestone streets right outside the park. He then saw a young woman about to cross the street. She was heading toward the park, but she was so focused on the book she was reading that she didn't look up to see the horses coming right at her._

"_Hey! Hey, look out!" he screamed. "Lady!" She didn't look up, and he sprang up from his spot on the grass and rushed full force toward the street, praying neither one of them would be hit. _

_The woman he was about to rescue looked up at the last second to see this strange, long-haired man running right toward her. She gasped, but then she heard the stampede of hooves on the ground. She froze right in her tracks at the sight of what was coming at her, and the moment Sully swept her into his arms and pulled her to safety, she felt herself exhale a deep breath she had been holding._

"_Are ya crazy?!" he asked, when they were safely on the sidewalk. "What were ya thinkin' goin' out in the middle of the road without lookin'?" Michaela blushed, completely embarrassed, as she held up one of her father's surgical text books. _

"_I wasn't paying any attention."_

"_Yeah, I figured that," Sully said breathlessly, leaning over, his hands on his knees as he struggled to catch his breath and calm his racing heart._

"_Thank you for…for saving my life." Michaela's eyes were wide, and her heart was racing now at the thought of almost losing her life. "I'm so sorry…"_

"_What were ya readin' that was so interestin'?"_

"_How to perform surgery on the small intestine," Michaela said slowly, her face reddening, as Sully glanced at her strangely._

"_What are ya? A doctor or somethin'?" Michaela raised an eyebrow._

"_Yes." She prepared herself to get defensive, but he didn't say anything negative._

"_You must really like bein' a doctor to risk your life to finish up a little bit of readin'."_

"_Well…I really wasn't paying attention. I…"_

"_Just, promise me you'll look where you're goin' next time?" Michaela smiled, blushing again._

"_I promise," she assured him. After a few moments, they had both come to their sense and were able to smile a little. Still, their hearts were both racing. "How can I repay you for saving my life?" Sully shook his head._

"_No need. Just be more careful next time. Don't wanna see ya get hurt." _

Sully shook his head at the memory. The first time he'd taken her in his arms was to save her from a wild carriage. These days, it took much less to get his arms around her and the idea of never holding her again was enough to threaten to break him. Still, he held onto to his vow that she was alive, and he continued on his way.

A few minutes later, he heard what sounded like dried leaves crackling. He stopped and turned toward the noise.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" he finally called. A moment later, three native men appeared from behind the bushes, all three wielding bows, arrows at the ready. Sully immediately panicked, throwing his hands up in the air. "I mean no harm!" The three men looked at him skeptically, never having seen a white man so close to their camp without having bad intentions, with the exception of the midwife's son.

One of the men spoke to him in a language he didn't understand. Sully, still a bit worried, patted the legs of his pants and held his hands up again.

"No weapons," he said, hoping they'd understand. "I'm lookin' for my wife. She…she fell in the creek. She's…she needs me. I need to find her. Please, do you understand?" Sully looked at the three men, all tall, stoic-looking men. They all glanced at one another. "My wife. Please? A woman…" He gestured toward the creek frantically. "I need to find her." He placed his hand over his heart. "Please. My wife. My heart. Where is she?"

The men looked back and forth between one another again, as Sully stood helpless there, his hands in the air.

"Do you know where she is?" he asked them. "Please!" These men had him cornered. It was either jump in the creek and risk being shot or stand his ground, risk being shot, but also take the chance that these men would help him. He didn't know. He didn't care what happened as long as he could find his wife again.

"Nenáasêstse!" One of the men motioned toward him. "Come."

"You know where my wife is?"

"Come," he repeated. "Follow." Sully nodded in understanding, hoping with everything in him that they could lead him to his wife.

* * *

There was a stirring beneath the pile of blankets. The older woman leaned forward and pressed a hand to the sleeping woman's forehead. Her fever had come down.

"Sully, we have to stop him," she murmured. Another figure entered.

"She still sleeps, Husband."

"She speaks in her sleep."

"She mentions Sully. Her husband?"

"She wears a ring. It is customary for the woman in her culture." He knelt down, holding a cup to her lips. Michaela reacted to the feeling of a cup pressed to her lips, and she drank down the liquid. "The bleeding?"

"It stopped shortly after it began."

"The child?"

"I cannot say." The man nodded at his wife and exited the teepee. He walked around the camp, seeing the eyes of his fellow Cheyenne staring at him, wondering why in the world he brought a strange white woman into their camp.

He pondered this too, but he'd seen the woman in need and hadn't been able to just leave her to die. It wasn't until he'd brought her back that his wife had informed him that the woman was with child. Snow Bird, having carried many children herself, knew the signs, and sure enough, when they'd stripped her out of her wet clothes and changed her into a warm buckskin dress, they'd noticed the slight swell of her stomach and knew that the unborn child's life was in peril.

As he was thinking, three men from the hunting party came riding back to camp. They were not alone. On the back of Running Deer's horse was a white man with long hair.

"Haho," one of them said to the medicine man. In Cheyenne, he continued, "we've brought him from the creek side. He has no weapons, but he said he's looking for his wife."

"Please," Sully broke in, getting down from the back of the horse, knowing all too well that there was about seventy pairs of eyes right on him. "I need someone to help me find my wife. She fell in the creek. She…she didn't drown. I know she didn't. I know it sounds crazy, but I can feel her. I know she's still alive. But I can't find her." Tears were in his eyes, and the medicine man felt sympathy for this stranger. "Is your chief here? Black Kettle?"

"Black Kettle is in the northern mountains," the medicine man spoke up. "I am Cloud Dancing."

"Are you in charge?" Nobody said a word to his question. "Look, I don't wanna hurt nobody. I just want to find my wife. Please! Help me!" He reached out, grabbing Cloud Dancing's forearm in a gesture of despair, but the three hunters pulled their bows tight, arrows quivering to be released.

Cloud Dancing held up a hand to order the hunters to stand down, but he said nothing to Sully. He only stared into the stranger's blue eyes, as if searching his soul.

"Please," Sully begged again. "She's pregnant. She…she can't just stay out there, and…" He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I need help. I know it's dangerous for ya to leave this place, but my wife could die out there, and she'd be alone. She wouldn't have nobody out there to help her. I promised her I'd keep her safe! I promised to protect her!" Sully's voice was shaking now, terrible thoughts running through his mind. What must Michaela be thinking? God, how could he have let her down? He should have been there. He should have saved her.

Cloud Dancing could see that the man's spirit was breaking. He was tired, hungry, dehydrated, and he looked like he could use a warm place to sleep.

"What is your name?"

"Sully," he breathed. "My wife's name's Michaela. She's…she's 'bout two months pregnant, and…" Cloud Dancing nodded.

"She is here." Sully's jaw nearly dropped.

"What?"

"I found her unconscious on the edge of the creek yesterday. I brought her here."

"She's ok?"

"She is sleeping. My wife is with her."

"I need to see her." Cloud Dancing nodded.

"Thank you. Thank you for savin' my wife." Cloud Dancing grabbed the man by the forearm gently but nodded. "Haho."

"Haho," Sully said slowly. Cloud Dancing held his arm out, showing the way, and Sully felt his heart skip a beat as he neared the teepee where his wife rested.

* * *

Inside, Michaela was starting to come to. She was stiff and sore, but when she opened her eyes, nothing was fuzzy anymore. Still, she wondered who the woman was that sat next to her. She had long, black hair that was braided on both sides, and a concerned look creased her brow.

"Who are you?" Michaela wondered aloud.

"My name is Snow Bird. My husband brought you here last night. You fell in the creek." Michaela remembered the fall, and it made her head ache to think about it.

"Yes, I remember," she said plainly. Immediately, her hand moved to her stomach. "My…my baby?"

"You bled," the other woman said, striking fear and mixed emotions into the heart of the mother. "But the bleeding stopped. I do not know if the child survived." Michaela felt such guilt pass over her, and the memories of protecting a child she hadn't initially wanted beat down upon her as heavy as the rain had yesterday.

"My baby's gone," Michaela said softly. "I know it."

"We gave you some herbs, and the bleeding stopped." Michaela shook her head.

"I can't feel him with me," she whispered. "He's gone." As much as she'd thought about it and had secretly wondered if perhaps God would grant her a miscarriage as a way of showing mercy on her and not making her carry this baby, over the past few weeks, she had started to grow attached to the idea of becoming a mother, even to the child of a man who had hurt her so terribly. She would know well enough to give the child a proper upbringing and all the love it could ever want or need.

Thinking about it all was so hard now, and she blamed herself for not wanting the child enough, not loving it enough. And that though sent her over the edge, and she burst into tears, rolling over onto her side.

"My baby," she croaked out, as Snow Bird lay a gentle hand against the woman's back. Michaela buried her face in the blankets, feeling angry and saddened at the same. "I shouldn't feel this way. It's my fault."

"It is no one's fault," Snow Bird whispered.

"You don't understand," Michaela breathed. "I didn't want it enough."

"I do not believe that," Snow Bird said softly. "I do not believe you would cry over a child you did not want." This hurt even more, and Michaela tried to sit up, finding it was too difficult.

"I need to see a doctor. I need to…" She was going into doctor mode, trying to explain what she needed to do.

"You need rest and nourishment first. You nearly died."

"You don't understand," Michaela said, shaking her head. "I _am_ a doctor. I need to…"

"Then you know that what you both need is rest and food."

"My baby's dead," Michaela cried. "I know it is."

"You did not bleed much," Snow Bird comforted her. "I have many children, and I have had these scares before." Michaela shook her head. She had made up her mind. It would make the finality of it much less difficult. That's what her head told her, but her heart knew it was ridiculous.

At that moment, light filled the teepee, and Michaela looked over to see her husband silhouetted in the sunlight. She gasped at the sight of him and he at the sight of her. He rushed to her, gathering her gently in his arms. She began to cry at the immediate contact of his arms around her body. Tears trickled down his cheeks as well, and Cloud Dancing motioned for his wife to leave them. She nodded and followed her husband out of their home.

"Thank God. Thank God," he breathed over and over again, kissing the top of her head. "You're alright. You're alive."

"Sully," she sobbed, clinging to him, her tears dampening his shirt. "Sully, I…I…" She gasped between her sobs, and Sully gently pulled back to wipe her tears away and stare into her eyes. It was then that she composed herself long enough to get the words out. "I lost the baby. He's…he's dead, Sully." Sully closed his eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"I'm sorry, Sully," she cried. "I had to come find you." It was then that she realized why she'd come after him. "Sully! Oh God. No, I remember. Sully, he's here. The man that hurt me…"

"He hurt Abagail," Sully said softly. "I know. I know. And I found the note."

"Oh Sully, I was such a fool. I thought you were leaving the notes, and then there was that one…"

"There were more notes?" Michaela nodded, wiping her nose.

"They were so sweet, and I…I thought they were from you. I just never thought he'd have followed us back." She began to cry again. "Now he's hurt someone else, and it's my fault!"

"How could ya say that?" he wondered. "It ain't your fault. He made that choice, Michaela, just like he made the choice to hurt you." She shook her head.

"He's coming after me."

"I ain't gonna let the bastard touch you." He held her close. "I'm sorry I wasn't here. Ya shouldn't have gone through it alone."

"I can't be afraid to be alone sometimes, Sully. But he doesn't make it any easier. He just keeps…keep haunting me. First in dreams, then with this pregnancy, and now he's back, and he's not going to stop!"

"Yes he will. I bet Jake and Hank's got half the territory out lookin' for him. He's gonna pay for what he did." Michaela, her faith in the legal system still at an all time low, shook her head.

"I don't see how," she whispered. "He's done enough, Sully. He's made me pay. He needs to pay too."

"And he will," Sully whispered. "I swear to ya. He will pay." He held her close, thankful to have her back in his arms. His heart was heavy at the news of the loss of the baby, but he knew that it would be easier on Michaela to not have to look at her child and see the man that raped her. Still, he loved that child, and he knew she did too, and he felt as if this child were really his. It was his child. Paternity didn't matter. Love did, and Sully was the child's true father in every sense of the word that mattered. But there was no use dwelling on it anymore. What was done was done, and they were going to move on from this together.

* * *

"She won't speak anymore," Maggie said, drying her eyes as she stepped into the mercantile. "And Dr. Mike ain't here…"

"She will be," Loren said with a nod. "She'll be back to help Abby. You'll see."

"Oh wake up, Pa. Dr. Mike's dead. Nobody coulda survived a fall into that flooded creek yesterday. She's gone, Pa." She looked down. "I wired Denver for another doctor yesterday. Somebody to come check in on Abby."

"Dr. Mike will be back! She's the only one that's been able to get through to her. 'Cause of her, Abby was able to tell us about the man that hurt her, and…"

"And now she's even worse!" Margaret exclaimed. "She won't look at anyone. She looks past 'em. She looks at the wall, through the wall. I don't know what she sees. She won't even hold her own baby. She held her yesterday…and now…now she won't look at her."

"She's hurtin', Maggie!" Loren exclaimed. "She's gonna be fine! You'll see! Abby will be fine!" He slammed his fist down on the counter, and Maggie jumped. Loren grabbed his coat and headed out to leave her to tend to the customers.

Loren headed across the street to the clinic. He had promised his daughter he'd visit her in the morning, and right now, that's what he was going to do. As long as she had some consistency in her daily schedule, she should start to show some signs of improvement, he thought. But the moment he stepped foot onto the porch, something felt strange. A strange odor was coming from the clinic, and it immediately alarmed him. He opened the door up, looking around before his eyes rested on what he had feared the most.

"Oh God! Abby!" he exclaimed. She was lying on the floor in front of Dr. Mike's medicine cabinet with broken bottles of different colored liquids spilled out around her. The glass was broken out of one of the cabinet doors, and blood was flowing from a deep cut on Abagail's hand. In her other hand was a bottle of something. Loren rushed over to her side and he took the bottle into his hand, squinting to read the letters. Laudanum. He'd heard that stuff could be deadly, and the sight of his daughter with an empty bottle of laudanum in one hand was too much.

He scooped her up, and her limp body lay in his hands like a rag doll. He shook her, trying to wake her.

"Abby! Abby, wake up!" At that moment, Grace and Charlotte came running in. Myra was right behind with baby Hanna in her arms.

"Oh my Lord!" Grace exclaimed. "Abagail!" Two of the women rushed over, while Myra stayed behind to protect the baby. She knew Hanna was too young to know what was going on, but still, it was something no daughter should ever see.

"She's not wakin' up," Loren cried, cradling his daughter as he had when she was Hanna's age. "Abby, please. Please, wake up." He took her bleeding hand into his. "Somebody get her somethin' to wrap her hand in. She's bleedin'." Charlotte and Grace looked at one another sadly. "Go on, get it!" Jumping, Charlotte rushed to do as the man asked, and she worked at cleaning the cut, knowing it was useless to try.

* * *

After being fed and clothed, Michaela and Sully were shown to a small pool of water where a fresh waterfall flowed. Both were exhausted, but they were both in need of washing. Sully helped Michaela out of the buckskin dress, and he turned his head away and the sight of some blood dried to it. He hated the idea of her hurting.

"I'll wash this too," Michaela said quietly.

"Do ya need any help?"

"No…no, I'd rather take care of it," she said softly. He nodded, understanding that she needed to clean up in private. So, he stayed back a ways. He could hear her splashing water on herself on the other side of the bushes, so he was content in knowing that she was safe. Still, he was unsettled. Too much was on his mind. He and his wife had a lot to deal with now. More than before. But they could get through it. They were strong.

"Haho," Cloud Dancing said, stepping up. "I've come to offer you these." He held up a pair of buckskin pants. "Yours are tattered, and my wife refuses to let you leave in clothes that will not protect you from the elements."

"I can't accept it," Sully said quietly.

"Because they are not white man's clothes?"

"No. 'Course not. To tell ya the truth, these ain't the most comfortable clothes in the world." He motioned up and down his body, showing the white shirt and black pants he normally wore. "But it's too much…you've done so much for us already."

"To refuse a gift is an insult." Sully froze. Cloud Dancing smiled a little. "Take them, or my wife will be angry with me."

"Well, I wouldn't wanna upset your wife," Sully said with a nod of his head and a slight smile to show understanding that the man was half kidding. "Thank you."

"Haho," Cloud Dancing said with a nod.

"Haho," Sully repeated.

"I will leave you both now." He turned to walk away, but Sully stopped him.

"Wait. Um…my wife, she's a doctor."

"Yes?"

"We live at the boardin' house with Charlotte Cooper." Cloud Dancing's expression showed his recognition of the name. "She's told us ya have special herbs…"

"I do what I can with what we are provided with by Mother Earth." Sully nodded.

"Michaela's real interested in learnin' what other medicines there are out there. If you could teach her, maybe…?"

"I would be happy to teach what I can," Cloud Dancing replied.

"Thank you. I owe ya so much for takin' care of her."

"Mother Earth carried her to me. She was in need. She is alive and healthy. Thanks have already been given." Sully nodded, not certain he fully understood, but he shook the man's hand anyway and watched him walk away.

* * *

Before long, Michaela came walking out, looking much better. The color was returning to her cheeks. She walked over with her arms bundled full of wet clothes. She placed them out over large rocks to dry and then moved to stand in her husband's embrace. She rested her head against his chest and sighed softly.

"Well get through it. Ya know that, right?"

"I know," she whispered. "We always just…get through it." She looked up into his eyes. "Am I foolish to want something I know I can't have anymore?"

"Hey, hey," he whispered, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. "It don't mean ya can't still have it. It just means that this one wasn't meant to be."

"It doesn't make it hurt any less."

"I know." He held her close again, and before long, she pulled away to go lie in the sun and get warm. Sully veered off for his bath. Michaela, feeling quite exposed, wrapped herself in a blanket set out for her by Cloud Dancing, and she sat in the sun, feeling the warmth penetrate the folds of the blanket and warm her pale flesh. She closed her eyes, and it wasn't long before she was drifting off to sleep, listening to the rush of the waterfall just a few yards away.

_Please let me know what you think of the chapter! Thanks!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After bathing, Sully had found Michaela and lay down with her to sleep in the sun, soaking in all of the warmth he could possibly get after such a cold night. Michaela wasn't sleeping, though. She watched him sleep, and she watched her hand rise and fall against his chest with each breath he took. Her head felt foggy, as if it was full of water or something.

Sully woke when he heard Michaela sigh softly. He turned and faced her, seeing that she was about to cry.

"What can I do?" he finally murmured, feeling terrible she'd had to go through it alone. She shook her head.

"Nothing. Just…just hold me." Sully pulled her in, rubbing her back in small circles. He closed his eyes, hoping what he was about to say wouldn't make things worse.

"I know it's hard to see now, but it wasn't your fault. You tried to protect the baby the best you knew how. But ya never expected what happened. It was an accident, and that's what caused it, Michaela. You didn't do this to our baby." He could feel a warm dampness against his chest, and he knew she was crying again. "Ya didn't do nothin' wrong."

"I did. I doubted having him. I doubted being a mother to him. I didn't know how I could be a mother to the child of a man I despise more than anyone on this earth."

"Hey, but what happened…it wasn't 'cause of you."

"Maybe it was. I wanted to find you. I went out there knowing it was going to storm, and I...I just needed to see you. I was so scared."

"That don't mean ya wanted this to happen. I know you, Michaela. I know you've been worried and scared, but that don't mean ya wanted anything bad to happen to the baby." Michaela nodded her head.

"I know that. I do. I just can't help but feel as if I'm being punished." Sully sat up a little, grasping her hands in his.

"Why would ya ever think that?" She shook her head.

"I don't know," she whispered. "It's just how I feel, and I can't help it. Sully, I…I feel so…so selfish! Just as I felt as if I could truly be happy, I'm proven wrong. This child was taken from us. And of all the thoughts running through my head, I began to wonder if it was for the best. But I know it wasn't! It wasn't. My heart is breaking for a child I cannot save. It's over, Sully!"

She broke down in his arms again, the rest of her words muffled by her choked sobs against him. He closed his eyes, trying to stay calm for his wife. He wanted to cry with her. He wanted her to see how broken he felt inside right now too. He'd hadn't been there for her, and he hadn't been able to do anything to save their child. It was over before he'd had the chance to be there just to hold her hand and tell her everything was going to be ok. He was there now, but he still felt so guilty.

"I wish there was somethin' I could do," he said quietly. "I wish I could make ya stop hurtin'." Michaela closed her eyes, and she shook her head. "You're here. That's enough." She smiled sadly. "This baby brought us together."

"And now?"

"Now, we're stronger. It just doesn't…it doesn't seem that way right now." She shook her head, wiping the tears from her face. She blinked, looking up at him. "Sully, I…I'm sorry. I'm sure you're…I know you really cared for this baby." Sully nodded his head.

"It's ok. You got every right to cry right now."

"So do you. This was your baby too. I'm sorry I didn't say it enough. Most of the time I was too…too focused on how angry I was for what happened." She shook her head. "Our baby's gone, Sully." She placed her hand on her stomach. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, slipping into doctor mode once more to try to protect herself from these emotions.

"Michaela?"

"When we get back to town, we need to wire for a doctor."

"What?"

"I didn't bleed very much," she said quietly. "When a miscarriage occurs, it's important to note if all of the tissue is expelled." Sully nodded slowly. "In this case…it wasn't."

"So," he said quietly, "how do ya know the baby's…" She shook her head.

"After what I went through, Sully, I don't think there's any way a baby could have survived."

"But there's a chance?"

"Sully," she cut him off. He felt bad, not wanting to get her hopes up. "Please..."

"Michaela, look, I know ya don't want false hope, but maybe the baby's ok. Maybe it was just a scare. I'm sure it's happened before."

"Well…" She sighed. "Sully, we'll wire for a doctor. Unless the tissue dispels itself, I…I suppose there's a chance that…that our baby's still with us." She placed her hand there. "But I don't feel him. Maybe part of me doesn't want to." She closed her eyes. "This is why this is happening to me, Sully. I can't grasp onto any feelings toward this child for more than a moment." She looked into his eyes. "Am I a terrible person?"

"'Course ya ain't. You're just hurtin', and nobody can blame ya. As much as ya love your child, ya want what's best for him, no matter what that is." She nodded. They'd had this conversation before, but it seemed as if they were going around in circles. It wasn't until she'd had to face a miscarriage that she truly realized that she wanted this child. She wanted to continue to nurture it and care for it until it was ready to come into the world.

"I feel so disgusting," she breathed, "wanting to have the child of a man that…"

"Hey," he said with a shake of his head. "No matter what happens, if the baby's still with us or if it ain't, the only pa that baby has ever had or ever will have is me, alright? This is our baby. It's as much mine as it is yours." They sat in silence for a moment, while Michaela composed herself.

"Do you really think…our baby could still be alright?" Sully nodded.

"I do," he whispered. "I really do." She nodded her head.

"Oh, Sully. If our baby's alright, I'll be so thankful. I…I'll be thankful to Cloud Dancing and Snow Bird. And to you for being so wonderful to me." She chewed on her lower lip, not wanting to get her hopes up.

"We'll wire for a doctor just as soon as we get back to town. Don't worry, Michaela. Don't worry. Everything's gonna be alright. You'll see."

* * *

Everyone sat in the church that evening holding a prayer vigil. Loren, Maggie and Charlotte were with Abagail at the clinic. Grace and Myra had helped clean up everything and were now both doting on little Hanna as they sat next to one another in the church. Everyone was silent, unable to comprehend the happenings.

"This man needs to be stopped," Robert E. finally said. "Dr. Mike goes missin' and now Abagail's…she's…" He shook his head. "He can't have just disappeared. The stagecoach don't come through 'til tomorrow mornin'."

"There's a lot of ways to get out of payin' for a crime, Robert E." Jake said with a shake of his head. "As much as he's to blame for violatin' Abagail, he's to blame for her dyin'. He might as well have put the bottle in her hand himself." A few murmurs rose up from the crowd.

"Jake," the Reverend said quietly. "Nobody knows why one decides to leave this earth early."

"'Course we no, Rev.," Hank pointed out, "she couldn't take it. Couldn't take the shame she felt or the idea of folks lookin' at her for the rest of her life and knowin'."

"Hank, please sit down," the Reverend asked quietly.

"Why? I say this bastard's done enough to the ladies of this town. I say it's time the men do somethin' about it."

"Hank, we don't even know where Dr. Mike is," Horace said slowly.

"Yeah, but sittin' round here prayin' ain't getting nothin' done," he said angrily. "We got to take care of this ourselves. Can't sit around waitin' for some God that couldn't even save a lady from getting hurt in the first place." Hank walked off, and he headed out to his horse. After a few minutes, Robert E. stood up.

"I'm sorry, Reverend, but Hank's right. We got to take care of this man 'fore somebody else gets hurt."

* * *

Later, Michaela and Sully had said their thanks and started the trek back home after filling their bellies with as much food as their new friends could spare. They'd drank to quench their thirsts, and now they were heading home. Cloud Dancing had offered a couple of horses, but Michaela didn't want to ride and risk further complicating her already possibly terminated pregnancy. Sully promised Michaela they would take it easy and rest as often as she needed.

On one of those rests, Michaela looked at Sully with a sudden realization.

"Loren!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Sully wondered.

"I didn't tell you," Michaela said, shaking her head. "Loren's offered us a piece of land until we can build our own home."

"What?" Sully asked. Michaela nodded.

"Abagail and Henry's homestead. He's offered it to us."

"What? Why?" Sully wondered.

"He said he needs to sell it, but he'd like to offer it to someone who's going to take care of it. I told him I'd speak with you." She placed her hand on her stomach. "And God willing, it'll be the place we bring our baby home to." Sully placed his hand over Michaela's.

"You feelin' any better?"

"Yes," she said. "The herbs Cloud Dancing gave me to take home are working so far. I'm not in any pain, and I don't feel ill."

"Good," Sully said with a smile. "I know it's kinda cramped at the boardin' house. I want ya to have more room…your own home. I'll build us the nicest home in Colorado someday."

"I know you will," Michaela said with a smile. "I have faith in you." Sully kissed her cheek.

"I'll talk to Loren when we get back to town." Michaela nodded. "If that's what ya want?"

"I'd love to have a place to call home…even a temporary one until we have our own." Sully nodded. "We can sell it to someone else when the time comes, right?"

"Sure," Sully nodded. He took his wife's hand in his. "Ready to get goin'?"

"I think so."

"I'll carry ya if you want."

"No, I'm alright." Sully handed her a canteen of water, and she took a long sip before handing it back to him. Pulling his arm protectively around his wife, Sully gave her a gentle kiss upon the forehead before they headed off toward town.

* * *

_One life taken from this earth has orphaned another child. Surely she'll fall into the desperate category of young girl turned street whore, entertaining men to make ends meet. Pathetic. I know I should feel a little guilt in the situation. After all, I'm the one who planted the seed of darkness in the fair Abagail's head. I'm the one that took away her faith in the world. She wasn't as strong as Michaela. No, Michaela has begun to thrive. _

_Poor, poor Abagail had no one, nobody who could reach her and make her feel worth something in this miserable world. Perhaps I taunted her too much. Perhaps I dropped in when she was sleeping, only to frighten her awake. Still, I was drawn to her. I found comfort in the sweetness of her frightened, tearful eyes while I could not be near sweet Michaela. _

_I yearn to be with her again. I am filled with hatred for her decisions. Married to a man not worthy to kiss her feet? It's laughable. She would never have chosen me. Nor anyone else. Brothers can fight over women all they want, but when a woman thinks she has the right to choose what makes her happy, then everything changes. _

_She should have been mine, but I had to take her for myself whether she liked it or not. I had to take her and break her and show her that I'm better than her. I'm better than anyone she could have chosen. And she chose him! What a disgusting thought. I could have given her everything. She wouldn't give me the time of day, and I will make her pay again. I will see her, and I will hurt her, and I will do it out of the love I feel for her and the hatred I have for her foolish little mind._

He closed his book, leaning against a tree off toward the tree line. He had made himself scarce after sneaking into Abagail's room the afternoon before and scaring her beyond comprehension. He had wanted to scare her for the thrill, and oh, it had worked, but still, there was something empty in it all. It wasn't Michaela. She was the one. The perfect woman who had a mind of her own that he wanted so badly to control. He figured that a woman like that could be so good if she wasn't such a self-serving, pushy, egotistical, spoiled little rich girl with her father's money and an imagination bigger than the grandest ocean on the planet.

With a sigh, he stood, looking out over the land. He was going to have to continue to lay low. With Abagail's death and the murmurings of men looking for someone fitting his description, he was certain that if he wasn't careful, he'd be swinging from a tree that very night.

All he knew was that he had to have her again. He had to taste her and touch her and feel her bending to his will. The thought drove him mad with power, and he wanted to seek her out. He knew he'd see her again, and soon.

* * *

Michaela and Sully arrived back in town to find that the streets were quite empty, and the shops were all closed up. Myra Bing sat on the porch of the telegraph office with little Hanna in her arms. Michaela and Sully made their way over there first. Michaela, feeling a little light headed now, leaned on her husband.

"Dr. Mike, are you alright? The whole town was worried sick!" Myra exclaimed upon seeing the lady doctor. Michaela closed her eyes, nodding.

"I'll be alright, Myra," she said softly. "We need to wire for a doctor, though."

"We got one comin'. Should be here on the stage tomorrow. 'Course, we don't need him anymore. It was for Abby." Michaela and Sully exchanged glances.

"Has she had a breakthrough?" Myra shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"No, Dr. Mike. Abagail…she…she's dead."

"What?!" Michaela asked, eyes wide and heart pounding. "That can't be!"

"She broke into your medicine cabinet and took a whole bottle of laudanum."

"Oh my God," Michaela breathed, feeling as if she were going to be sick. "Where's Loren?"

"He's with the rest of the search party. They're out lookin' for the fella that did this." Michaela shivered as her blood ran cold. There was a very real possibility that she would soon see her rapist face to face, and only he, she, and Sully would know what had transpired in Boston.

"Maggie's stayin' at the boardin' house tonight. She don't wanna be alone."

"I can imagine not," Michaela said softly. She looked up at Sully.

"I'll clean the clinic up, and…" he started.

"It's taken care of, Sully. Everybody pitched in and helped. Jake even offered to do the burial for free."

"That was kind of him," Michaela said with a nod.

"Ya don't expect someone so young to just…to up and…"

"I know," Michaela said softly. She swooned a little bit, and Sully held onto her.

"Dr. Mike?"

"I'm alright," she assured the younger woman. "If you need anything, Myra, I'll be resting. I…I'll be at the boarding house if there's an emergency." Myra nodded sadly.

"Alright. I'm glad you're back, Dr. Mike. I'm sure the rest of the town'll be relieved to know. I'll tell Horace as soon as they're back. I hope they find the fella that did this. He deserves to pay for what he done." Michaela's voice held back, and it kept her from saying what she wanted to say. She wanted to agree, but she just couldn't muster the strength to hold the conversation.

"C'mon," Sully said worriedly. "Let's get you home." Michaela followed her husband, but each step felt as if she were one step closer to being trapped in a corner by the man she hated most in the world. All she wanted was for this to be over so she could put him out of her life once and for all.

* * *

"Dr. Mike! Thank God!" Charlotte exclaimed, sweeping the younger woman into a hug. "We were so worried about you!" The Cooper kids all came rushing in from the kitchen at their mother's sudden outburst.

"Dr. Mike!" Colleen exclaimed.

"You're alive!" Brian said with wonderment. "They said ya got swept away in the river!"

"I did," Michaela said nervously. "But Cloud Dancing found me and saved my life. Sully was brought to me this morning." She smiled, gripping her husband's hand.

"You met Cloud Dancin'?" Matthew asked.

"I did," Michaela nodded. "And he's a wonderful man." Charlotte eyed Michaela, wondering if there was more to the story.

"Can I get ya anything? Hot tea? Somethin' to eat?"

"We ate before we left, but I could go for a little bit of something anyway. Perhaps a biscuit?"

"I'll get some whipped right up for ya," Charlotte said with a nod. "Kids, why don't ya go help your old ma by getting the kitchen ready?" Colleen and Brian scrambled off, and Matthew lingered behind.

"Sully, I wanted to help, but I came lookin' for ya, but…"

"It's ok, Matthew," Sully said, shaking the young man's hand. "Everything's alright. You didn't have no business bein' out there anyway. It was too cold last night."

"It's a wonder ya don't both have pneumonia," Charlotte said, shaking her head. "Um, Matthew, go on and help your brother and sister, make sure Brian don't get into the cake we're savin' for dessert?"

"Yes Ma'am," he said with a nod, heading out of the living room. Michaela and Sully sat down, both eager to rest their aching bones.

"Dr. Mike, is there somethin' I can do?" Charlotte asked. "Is the baby?"

"I…I heard a doctor's coming in the morning. I'd like to see him," Michaela said quietly. "I may have had a miscarriage, and I'd like a confirmation." Michaela bit back the urge to cry again, and she felt Sully squeezing her hand as if to give her his strength.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Mike," Charlotte said with a sad shake of her head. "I wish I had the right tools and gadgets to tell ya myself, but I'm sure the doctor comin' in will be able to tell ya better'n I could." She smiled a little. "It sure is good to have the both of ya back."

"Well," Michaela said quietly, "we may not be here for long."

"What?"

"Loren's offered us his land. He wants us to live in Henry and Abagail's old home."

"That place? He offered it to ya?"

"Yes, just yesterday. I…I would understand if he didn't want to give it up now, with Abagail gone now."

"No, he's a man of his word. He might be a stubborn man, maybe a little naïve sometimes, but he does need to get that land off his hands. I don't think he'll take it back." She smiled at the doctor.

"So long as you and Sully stay in Colorado Springs, I guess it don't matter where you live." She reached out and took the doctor's hand in hers. "Go on up and rest, Dr. Mike. I'll let ya know if anybody comes for ya."

"Thank you," Michaela said tiredly.

Sully helped her up the stairs, and when they were in the privacy of their room, they just stared at one another, uncertain of what to say. Finally, Sully came forward.

"I wanna go after him."

"What?!"

"I wanna go find him, Michaela. I wanna make him pay for what he did to you."

"Sully, no!" she exclaimed. "You can't go out there!"

"Why not?" he asked, going over to the window and looking out over the town. "Huh? Why not? It's my job to protect ya, and…"

"And you would do a better job of it if you were right here!" she exclaimed. "I don't want you going out there, Sully. It's dangerous. He's managed to follow us here and keep himself hidden, and he's managed to do damage to Abagail that will never be undone, and now she's gone! I won't have you out there risking your life for me."

"I'd die for you, Michaela."

"Not like this," Michaela said, shaking her head and crossing her arms. "Sully, I need you here with me. I need you to promise me you won't go." Sully leaned against the window frame, and Michaela came up behind him, gently placing her hands at his sides above his hips and resting her forehead against his back. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Please, don't go. I want him to pay, but I don't want to risk giving him the satisfaction of knowing he's taken away something else from me. No, Sully. I love you too much to watch you go out there and hurt yourself because of me." Sully turned to bring his hands to his wife's face, making her look him in the eye.

"I'd never leave you, and you know that."

"I know," she whispered. "I know you'd never hurt me. You'd never leave me. Not on purpose. So don't go out there. I'm begging you. I can't risk losing you. I love you too much. I need you too much." Tears were in her eyes, and he realized how desperate she was to keep him safe, and he could feel the fear shaking her. "Stay, Sully. I need you to stay here with me."

It was against everything his anger was telling him to do. It was against everything that was expected of him. He was supposed to be the one to bring the man in and teach him a lesson. He was supposed to kill the man for hurting his wife so terribly. But if he did that, he'd be a murderer, and they wouldn't have won. He would have won. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I'll stay," he promised. "I'll stay."

_Thanks for the feedback so far. Please let me know what you think of this chapter!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Josef! Josef, you're awake," Elizabeth exclaimed, taking her husband's hands in hers. "Oh, I was so worried."

"You can't get rid of me that easily," he chuckled, reaching up to stroke a tear away from her cheek.

"Josef, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I've caused you all of this grief." Josef shook his head.

"I was an old fool to think that I could run after you as if I was still a young man. I should have stayed in Boston."

"I'm glad you came," she said softly.

"You're glad I had a heart attack?" he asked, amused.

"No!" she exclaimed. "I'm glad you made the effort, but I'm not glad you over-exerted yourself. We're taking the train home as soon as you're well."

"I don't want to go back there."

"What?"

"Boston's not getting our problems solved, Lizzie." She sighed softly.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"We're going to visit our daughter in Colorado Springs."

* * *

"I don't know what you're talkin' about," Jake said with a heavy sigh, as the men urged their horses on through the winding paths. "It's too dark to see a damned thing, Horace!"

"I tell ya I saw somethin', so hush!" The men collectively sighed and drew their pistols from their holsters. They waited in silence for minutes before the reflection of a pale glint of moonlight on silver flashed their way.

"Up there!" Hank exclaimed in a whisper. He cocked his pistol and urged his horse on. "Let's get him, boys." They all followed Hank's trail, guns at the ready. They listened for any sign of noise up ahead. The closer they drew to the glow of the shining object, the more they realized that they needed to make sure this was their man. They'd killed Cal Jackson thinking he was Abagail's rapist, and it turned out he'd been innocent of that crime. No, they had to make sure.

"Freeze!" Hank yelled suddenly. The sound of a cracking branch ahead alerted them that they had been heard. "We're lookin' for the man that raped a woman in Colorado Springs. We don't mean no harm, but if ya try and run, we won't hold back from shootin'!"

Silence filled the space between them, but in a moment, the sound of footsteps hitting the ground hard echoed off of the trees.

"That's the bastard we're lookin' for," Jake said with a nod. The men headed off in full pursuit, all ready to bring the man in and send him to a fate worse than Abagail had suffered.

* * *

At a little after midnight, Michaela was lying wide awake. Sully had dozed off somewhere between an hour and a half and two hours ago. She had watched him sleep for a while before turning over and facing the wall, willing herself to sleep. But she couldn't. She couldn't seem to get the past couple of days events out of her head.

Her rapist was in town. That was what kept her awake the most, she decided. Knowing that he could be anywhere watching her made her feel as if she'd been trapped in a see-through box and put on display to him and only him as the rest of the town passed on obliviously.

The fall into the water had been a brief memory. The next thing she remembered was coming to in the teepee with Snow Bird. Then there was learning the news that her baby might have been miscarried, the realization that it would be a waiting game until another doctor came to town, and then there was Abagail's death.

She turned over to face the wall, staring at the patterns on the wall, willing herself to sleep. But it never came. She was tired, but sleep wasn't in the cards. With a sigh, she pulled herself out of bed and walked over to the window, looking out over the sleeping town. A few lamps were left burning in the windows of a few homes dotted across the mountainside. She sighed, leaning against the sill, her breath fogging up the cool window pane. With a frown, she looked off toward the church. Abagail's body was laid out inside. Tomorrow was the funeral. Michaela sighed wistfully, wondering if she could have saved the poor woman from her terrible fate had she not been recovering from a nasty fall into the flooded creek.

She wondered if Loren would blame her. She certainly couldn't blame him. He'd lost a wife, a son-in-law, and now a daughter within a year's time, and he was left with one daughter and an orphaned granddaughter. She couldn't blame him if he was angry at the entire world for what had happened to him.

Frowning, she glanced over toward the mercantile, where she could see Margaret pacing back and forth on the porch. Little Hanna was still staying with Horace and Myra, and Michaela figured that might be best until Loren and Maggie figured out how they were going to go about raising the poor girl without her mother and father.

She looked out toward the tree line, wondering how the men were coming in their search for this man. One part of her wanted him to be brought in and brought to justice. The other part wished against it for the simple fact that she didn't want to ever know his face. She didn't want to look into those eyes and realize that he was the man that took away her innocence and forced her on a spiraling course toward a new life. She wouldn't give up Sully for anything in the world, but still, she would never forget what this man had put her through. The thought of putting a face to that hatred was unsettling.

She turned away from the window, a chill creeping up her spine at the thought of him being out there, perhaps even looking at her right now. How could they have traveled this far across the country without noticing the same man traveling the entire time? He must have found his own way to Colorado Springs, considering he most definitely was not on the stage coach with them. They'd enjoyed that ride alone together.

For a moment, Michaela thought about waking Sully from his slumber just to ask him to hold her, but she thought against it. They'd both been through quite an ordeal and needed to sleep, though she was the only one having trouble with that.

She sat down on the edge of the bed, slowly, as to not wake her husband, and she stretched herself out before lying back down and closing her eyes. A headache began to throb at her temples, and she knew that this was going to be a long, long night.

* * *

Michaela's eyes shot open, and her heart jumped in her chest at the pounding on the door downstairs. Gasping, Michaela momentarily wondered if he'd finally come to her to hurt her one last time, but the moment she felt Sully sat up next to her, she realized she was safe, and she took a moment to get her bearings.

"Dr. Mike!" Brian hollered, running up the stairs. "Dr. Mike, somebody's been shot!" Michaela's heart leapt into her throat, and somehow she realized this was it. Sully took her hand, and she looked at him, her face showing as much worry and concern as his.

"C'mon," he said softly. "I'm comin' with you." They dressed quickly and rushed down the stairs where the Reverend stood, hat in his hand.

"What's happened?" Michaela asked breathlessly.

"We caught the man that raped Abagail," he said quietly. Michaela froze in her spot.

"How do ya know it was him?" Sully asked, needing to know for sure. The Reverend held up something in his hand, and Sully took it to examine it closer.

"Abagail said he wore a mask when he attacked her." Michaela closed her eyes.

"Dr. Mike?" She slowly opened them to look at the confused reverend. She shook her head. Glancing at Sully, her eyes were full of tears. Sully slowly held up the mask, and when the reverend turned away, Michaela nodded only once to indicate that yes, this was the mask she remembered. He felt anger bubble up inside of him, and he started to head off, but Michaela grabbed his arm.

"No!" she insisted. "No." Shaking her head, they held a silent conversation between them, and the Reverend was in the dark about it all. One gaze from Michaela told Sully all he needed to know. She was going to handle this, but he wouldn't be too far off.

"I'm goin' with you. I ain't lettin' him near ya by yourself," he whispered.

"Good," she said with a nod. "I need you with me." Sully took her hand.

"They took him to the clinic. Ya might want to look at Horace though. He fell from his horse and might've broke his ankle."

"Thank you, Reverend," Michaela said with a nod, stiffening up and trying to put her emotions aside. In this case, it was going to be impossible.

"C'mon," Sully urged her. "You're the doctor." Michaela nodded.

"Yes, I am. I've never wanted to not be a doctor so badly in my entire life than in this moment."

When they reached the clinic, an angry crowd had gathered. Blood was dripped in splotches along the porch, and Michaela shivered.

"Let him die! Let the rapist die!" An angry voice shouted above the other voices in the crowd. Michaela couldn't say she disagreed. She wanted him to die. She wanted him off of this planet so her fears about him could go away and so that one less man like him was on the planet. But at the same time, her job was to save lives, and the only way to truly make this man pay was to have him tried and sentenced. Her faith in the justice department might have been low, but she knew that he'd never get off of his charges after this.

Perhaps she wouldn't be able to come forward with her claim, considering no evidence could be found, but she could make sure he paid for what he did to Abagail, and what his deed had helped drive her to.

Sully helped his wife through the crowd and into the clinic. She could barely breathe now.

Inside, surrounding the table was the search party.

"He's bleedin' awful bad," Robert E. said, glancing over his shoulder.

"I say let him. He lives, it could be one of my girls next," Hank pointed out.

"I say let him die, too," Jake replied.

"Better yet," Hank continued, get a horse and a rope, and we'll string him up now!" Michaela glanced over to see Loren sitting in the back of the room, unable to move or say a word. She wanted to comfort him now, but she glanced at the Reverend, who was already on his way to do that.

"Come on, Loren. Let's take a walk." Loren didn't argue. He didn't want to be in the same room as that bastard any more than he had to, though his thoughts were the same. He wanted retribution. He wanted somebody to pay for what his poor daughter had gone through.

Michaela slowly made her way to the table, seeing the man's boots and legs first. He dressed in fine clothes, though she expected as much. She was clutching Sully's hand now. Next she saw the blood staining his shirt, as Robert E. put pressure on it. And a chilling realization that she was, for the first time, about to see the face of the man who her child might one day look like made her sick to her stomach.

She faltered, and Sully held her.

"You gonna be ok?" She could feel in his tense arms that it was taking all of his power to hold him back from finishing the man off himself.

"I can't look at him," she whispered so the others couldn't hear. Sully wasn't certain he could either, but in his mind, he needed to know. He needed to see the man's face so he knew what kind of scum could hurt his wife in such a way. He wanted to remember every detail of his face, of his eyes, of the eyes she saw when he threw her to the ground and took away her security, her innocence, and her faith in people.

"Is anybody gonna do anything?" Robert E. asked. "He's passed out from the blood loss." Sully and Michaela once again held a silent conversation. Then he leaned in, whispering to her.

"I ain't goin' nowhere. Don't be scared. You're safe. I promise. Ya know what ya have to do." Michaela nodded, reaching within herself for the strength to save the life of a man she wished were dead.

"Let him die," Hank pressed. "He lives, he's just gonna do this again."

"Gentlemen, I need to examine my patient," she said with a not-so-certain tone. She wedged herself between Hank and Robert E. first focusing on the wound as Robert E. let up on it to let her look and then focusing, for the first time, on his face. No longer was he a stranger.

"God no," she whispered the moment she saw those familiar features. She winced in pain, letting out a sob she was desperately trying to choke back. Her knees began to quiver, and Sully reached out to hold her up. "Sully…." He looked over his wife's shoulders to see a man, who much to his surprise, was familiar.

He was speechless. They had spoken with this man. He'd dined with them. He had been a childhood friend of Michaela's. And all along, he'd been the man that had done this to her!

"He got a name?" Hank asked. "Ya know him, right?"

"We do need a name," Robert E. said with a nod. "Gotta wire for the marshall." Michaela couldn't move.

"Dr. Mike? A name!" Jake insisted. Michaela blinked back her tears, looked at Sully, and then looked back at her patient. How could this be? How hadn't she seen it when he'd been at their house? Perhaps she'd been too focused on her nerves about the wedding day. Perhaps she had been too involved in her thoughts to see what was right in front of her. Now here he was, bleeding in front of her, needing her to save him, and he was the man who had raped her.

"John," she whispered.

"What?"

"John. John Lewis," she said, wiping a tear back and placing her hand over her mouth.

"Ya do know him," Robert E. said slowly.

"Not as well as I thought," she muttered.

"I'll see if Horace's foot's ok to walk over to the telegraph office."

"I'll take a look at him soon," Michaela assured them. The men cleared out, and Sully and Michaela were left with a bleeding-to-death John Lewis.

"What're ya gonna do?"

"Let me see the mask."

"What?"

"Let me see it!" she exclaimed. Sully uncertainly held the mask out to her, and she took it in her hands. It was a black and brown striped bandanna he'd folded up. It was wrinkled and old, and when she opened it up, it was embroidered with his initials. J.L.

"Ya remember this?"

"I remember…I remember what it looked like folded. The initials were hidden. I…" Michaela shook her head.

"It's him, isn't it?"

"How can it not be?" she asked, holding her tears back, as she began to gather her supplies. Sully eyed her.

"You're really gonna do this?"

"Don't try to talk me out of it. I have to save him. I have to watch him pay for what he did to Abagail. What he did to me…No, dying like this is too easy for him. He has to be punished…"

"He will be," Sully assured her. Michaela cringed when she touched him to unbutton his shirt. Sully helped her with the task. Never had he assisted in a medical procedure before, but he wasn't about to leave Michaela alone with her rapist, regardless of the fact that he was unconscious and incapable of doing anything more to hurt her.

* * *

John was lying in the jail cell now, still unconscious. The men had hastily moved him after Michaela had removed the bullet from his chest. He'd lost a lot of blood, but he had pulled through. She'd expected as much from him. He wasn't going away without a fight, but he certainly had a fight of his own on his hands. If she had anything to say about it, he was going away from a very long time, and he would be enclosed within steel bars for the rest of his life. Or, he would hang. What she found unsettling was that she could picture it in her mind. She almost wanted to see it. Wanted to see the fear in him as they enclosed his head in a black sack and shut off his view of the world for the last time.

Sully and Michaela stood outside of the bars looking in on him. The rest of the townsfolks had settled down for the most part and had gone to bed.

"They're going to try to lynch him," Michaela said quietly.

"I know," he answered. "They're angry. I'm angry."

"So am I," she said, shaking her head. "How could it be John? How, Sully?"

"Nobody knows why folks do things…they just…do."

"That's no excuse."

"No, it ain't," Sully answered, wrapping his arms around his wife's shoulders. "He's never gonna be a free man, Michaela."

"Not if I have anything to say about it. If the judge tries to let him go…"

"That ain't gonna happen, but if it did, he wouldn't be alive long enough to get out of his town." Michaela turned in her husband's arms, and she looked up into his comforting, blue eyes. "I'll protect ya, Michaela. No matter what that means."

_Thanks for the feedback so far. Let me know what you think!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"You must be Dr. Bernard," Michaela said with a nod, as the older gentleman stepped off of the stagecoach.

"Umm, yes I am. Who might you be?" he wondered.

"I'm Dr. Michaela Quinn."

"Doctor?"

"Yes. I've…well, I'm the reason you were brought here. I was ill for a couple of days, but I'm back."

"And the patient? Abagail…" Michaela shook her head.

"I'm afraid she's dead," Michaela replied with a sad nod. Dr. Bernard nodded grimly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Was it her condition?"

"There were several factors that led to her death, but unfortunately it was a suicide."

"Oh," he said quietly. "It's a shame when a patient can't find the hope they need to get them through to tomorrow." Michaela nodded, and on the inside she realized exactly what he was talking about. Abagail hadn't been as lucky as Michaela had been. Michaela found her hope; her reason to go on. Sully.

"The town is prepared to put you up at a boarding house for a couple of days. I told them I'd apologize to you for everyone for the inconvenience."

"It's not a problem, Dr. Quinn," Dr. Bernard said warmly. "My associate in Denver can take care of my patients for a few days. And I must say, I've been wanting to get out of the busy city for a while."

"Well, before you think about that, would you mind examining one patient?" Dr. Bernard nodded.

"Of course. Who might that be?" Michaela looked around nervously before finally looking the doctor in the eyes. He looked like a kind, dependable man, but she was nervous all the same. The thought of any stranger looking at her…well, it was unsettling. But, she knew she needed to get through it. It had to be done.

"I need to confirm a miscarriage," she said quietly. "My…my own." She swallowed hard and looked away.

"Ah," he said sympathetically. "Alright. Just show me where your medical facility is, and we can do this right now."

"Thank you, Dr. Bernard. My husband and I would be grateful." Clearing her throat, she tried to calm her nerves. "Right this way, Dr. Bernard."

* * *

"How many other women you hurt, huh?" Jake asked, as he taunted the prisoner. He dangled the keys lazily from his finger as he sat in the sheriff's office. "Didn't think we had much need for a sheriff. Looks like you came around to stir things up. Why Colorado Springs? Did ya just hear your friend talkin' about it and think it might be a nice place to go? You think Abagail was easy prey 'cause her husband up and died?"

John said nothing. He stared out the window, looking across town as passers-by looked up toward him and then quickly cast their glances aside.

"The doc sure don't like ya. I was kinda hopin' she'd just let ya bleed to death. 'Course then we wouldn't be sittin' here havin' this nice little chat, now would we?" Jake tapped his foot on the floor. "Ya see, Loren Bray, he's a real good friend of mine. And his daughter Abagail meant the world to him. Ya left him without one of his daughters, and now he's gonna have to raise her daughter. You know how hard that's gonna be on him? Thanks to you, his daughter killed herself!"

"I didn't tell her to do it," John finally said, sticking his hands in his pockets. "She was unstable."

"Thanks to you, you son of a bitch!" Jake wanted badly to break through the bars and strangle the bastard himself. "Just you wait. You're gonna hang for this. I promise." Jake turned sharply and left John alone. However, when John turned back to look out the barred window, he heard the door open once more.

"What's the matter, Slicker? Forget something?" But when he turned, he came face to face with Byron Sully. John's face paled slightly, and he looked into the angry eyes of the man on the other side of the bars.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you right now," Sully said flatly, holding onto the bars as if to restrain himself from lashing out. John smiled back, shaking his head.

"You don't know what it's like to want someone you can't have. To want to be more than a friend to someone like her. I went away thinking maybe she'd want me someday. After I studied more, after I grew up. But I come back to find she's only interested in playing doctor," he said, turning back toward the window.

"I don't care about your pity party, Lewis. As far as I'm concerned, they can string you up at the nearest tree." Sully's jaw was tense, and John knew he was waiting for the right moment to spring forth and make a grab at him. He decided to make this fun.

"She's beautiful. A beautiful little bitch who needed to come down off her pedestal. She's no better than me or my brother. Just because her daddy paid her way through medical school…don't make her a doctor. Makes her stupid. I wanted to teach her a lesson. I wanted her to see that I was better than she gave me credit for."

"You're insane. She never thought about ya like that."

"She could have. Oh, but by the time I returned, she was too busy looking at you. I saw the way she would smile at you when she'd meet you at the park. And I saw the way you looked at her. Oh, believe me, I saw it. And I knew it wouldn't be long before you'd have her, and I couldn't let you be the first. I wanted her first."

"You're sick," Sully said angrily.

"Sick? No. No, a sick man doesn't dote on the woman he loves. When we were younger, before she got the silly notion to be a doctor firmly implanted in her little brain, I would carry her books for her, I would run errands for her. I would walk to the ends of the earth for that woman."

"So ya raped her?"

"I wanted to take something no other man could from her. She owed me." He smiled a little. "It was good, too. Is it as good for you when she's lying under you, feeling you inside of her? Just remember, I was there first."

"You shut the hell up!" Sully exclaimed, lunging toward the bars, reaching through and grabbing John by the neck. He began to squeeze. He could taste blood, and he was angry enough to snap the man's fragile neck. "I'll kill you right now! I swear to God I will!"

"Sully, hey!" Sully heard the voice and then felt himself being pulled back forcefully. He finally let go of John and fell backward with the man pulling him off. It was Hank. "Thought we was waitin' for the marshal. What the hell happened?" Hank looked at Sully and then at John. John was doubled over, trying to catch his breath.

"He's only jealous because I had his pretty little wife first." He sneered at Sully.

"Shut up!" Sully screamed, starting to get back up. Hank pulled him down.

"Sully, stop it!" Hank yelled. "All you're doin' is eggin' him on! Calm down!"

"He's just jealous because he knows that no matter what, she'll never be able to stop thinking about me. And it kills him," John went on. Sully was fuming, and Hank had to hold him back.

"Let's get out of here. Let's go to the saloon, get you a drink." Sully reluctantly left the sheriff's office. All he wanted was to go back in there and put the miserable pig out of everyone's hair for good.

"I ain't goin' to the saloon," Sully insisted, after he and Hank had left. Hank nodded.

"That's fine. Just wanted to get you out of there, cool ya off. He's just sayin' that to get to ya." Hank eyed Sully. "I won't tell anybody what he said. I'm sure it's just the ramblin' of a crazy bastard that don't have nothin' better to do than torture everybody else 'cause he's so miserable. I know the type. See 'em every day in the saloon." He shrugged his shoulders. "Right?" Sully clenched his jaw, eyes fixed on the door to the jail.

"Right," he said, chest heaving as he struggled to calm himself. "He don't know what he's sayin'." Sully walked off, and Hank stood in the middle of the street, watching the other man walk away. Then he paused, hesitating as he pondered going back to the saloon, but deciding against it, he turned and walked back toward the jail.

* * *

"Josef Quinn, I'm not going to Colorado Springs, and that's the end of it!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she paced her husband's hospital room back and forth.

"I'm not going to argue with you, Lizzie. It'll be good for the both of us. And for Michaela."

"Michaela's doing just fine without me."

"How do you know that? You're her mother, Lizzie. Every child, no matter how young or old, needs their mother." Elizabeth shook her head again.

"I can't go, Josef. We're never going to agree on what's best for her, and I have to accept that."

"Why can't you accept that she loves Sully? That they're a family now?"

"Because he has no family! He's alone, and…"

"No he's not. He has her. He's not alone at all." Josef shook his head. "We're going to Colorado Springs."

"We're going to Boston, Josef. You're going to recuperate at home."

"A home you left."

"I knew you'd throw that back in my face."

"You needed it. You know the right thing to do." Elizabeth was silent now, and she turned to face her husband.

"I can't, Josef. You don't understand." She moved to the window, and Josef sighed.

"No, I don't understand. I don't understand why you don't want to make things right with our daughter." Elizabeth closed her eyes.

"It isn't that. I just need time. I'm not ready to see her. I wouldn't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything. You going would mean a lot more to her than anything you could ever say." Elizabeth shook her head.

"I can't. Don't make me do this. Not yet." Josef eyed his wife as she stood in the sunlight at the window. As much as he didn't want to love her, he did. She'd done so many despicable things, but she'd done them because she'd thought it was best. She really loved her children, and he knew that. He couldn't help that she was the one. He had tried to fight it while she was gone, but he'd been drawn to her. Still, his children came first in his life, and he wasn't going to be without Michaela in his life just because Elizabeth wasn't ready to see her yet.

"I won't wait forever. I'm going to see my daughter, and you're going with me. So you had better get yourself ready, because we're going someday, whether you like it or not."

* * *

"Thank you, Dr. Bernard. I appreciate your help today." She shook the man's hand, and he headed off toward the mercantile, while she branched off toward the boarding house. On her way there, Sully came walking up toward her, his entire posture tense and on edge. They both stopped in the street, and Michaela turned toward him. "Sully?"

"Just came from the jail." Michaela's heart skipped a beat.

"Sully, why did you go?" she asked.

"I had to ask him. I had to know why." Michaela shivered, wondering if he'd gotten the answers he'd been seeking.

"Did he tell you?" Sully looked at her.

"He thought you owed him, he said," Sully explained. Michaela felt her stomach turning.

"I owed him?" she asked. "I didn't owe him anything!"

"That's what I said." Michaela clenched her fists.

"I want to see him. I want to speak with him."

"You ain't goin' in there alone."

"Sully, I have to," Michaela explained. "I have to do this."

"Why?" he wondered, searching her eyes, needing to know why she'd want to be alone with that monster.

"I need to do it. For me. For us." She looked down, rubbing her belly. "For our baby." Sully's gaze softened.

"What?"

"Dr. Bernard examined me," she said softly. "You were right. The possibility that the baby was alright…it was still there. The baby's ok. I'm ok." Sully swallowed hard, looking into his wife's eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she whispered. "I never knew how much I wanted this child until just now...knowing it's still here. After everything, Sully, our baby's holding on. This is meant to be." Sully took her hands in his.

"It is," he said quietly. "Our baby…" Michaela looked down as if pondering something.

"You know what?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"I don't have to do this."

"What?"

"It's what he wants. He wants to see me. I have no further reason to see him. His wound will heal. I don't need to see him anymore. He's nobody, Sully. He's a man who only wants to hold onto me. If I go in there, I'm giving him the chance to pull me down further." She shook her head, wrapping her arms around her husband. "We don't need that. I have you, my husband. And our baby has his father." She smiled, stroking the side of his face. "Nobody else matters." Sully shook his head, pulling her in closer.

"Nope. Nobody else in this world."

_Thanks for your feedback! Let me know what you think! The final chapter will be posted soon!_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Shoes tapped against the cold concrete, as David Lewis made his way down the narrow hall of the prison. He kept his eyes ahead, knowing that he was about to face his brother for the first time since he'd been sentenced to hang.

It was a rainy night in Boston, and David's coat was soaked. He pulled it off and draped it over his arm as the security guard led him into the room. A wooden table was in the center of the room, a guard stood watch in the corner, and John's emaciated form sat at the table.

"David!" John exclaimed, as his brother entered the room. He got up quickly to hug him. The security guard cleared his throat, and the prisoner thought better. He sat down. His cheeks were sunken in, and his eyes were dark, distant, almost hollow, reflecting the state of his heart. "It's good to see you, brother."

"I wish I could say the same," David replied.

"It took you long enough."

"It took a lot of money and a lot of pull to get you brought back to Boston. The judge would have been happy to let the townsfolk hang you, you know."

"I wanted to come home. There was nothing left for me there." David shook his head.

"There was nothing there for you in the first place. You know that." John shook his head. "You never should have gone to Colorado Springs. You only made things harder on yourself."

"I had to see her, David. You don't understand."

"Michaela never wanted you. She never wanted either of us."

"You can't tell me you never longed to be with her. You never ached to just touch her."

"John…"

"I got carried away, David."

"What?"

"I…I wanted her so badly, that I just…I couldn't help but want to…" He shook his head, burying his face in his hands. The months in solitude had driven him to the brink of madness, but this was one shining memory in his head. He had had her, and that was all he'd ever dreamed of.

"Tell me you didn't hurt her, John."

"I…I'm sorry, David. I know you cared for her too. I just couldn't stand the thought of…"

"John! Tell me you didn't hurt her!" David insisted again. "If you hurt her, I'll…"

"David, you don't understand…" David shook his head.

"I don't want to hear it. As far as I'm concerned, they can hang you. They can do whatever they want to you."

"David, please. You're the only one that will listen. You're my brother!" David moved toward the door.

"You're no brother of mine. Not anymore." David turned and left the room, leaving a broken and deteriorating John Lewis to his thoughts and the knowledge that any day could mean meeting his maker at the end of a long rope.

* * *

Sully paced outside of the homestead, his heart racing as his wife's screams from inside picked at his nerves until they were raw.

"I gotta go in there," he said, starting toward the door, before he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.

"These things take time, Sully," Loren Bray said quietly. They stood outside of Abagail and Henry's old homestead, which he had given over to Michaela and Sully shortly after Abagail's funeral. He hadn't wanted the burden of the land any longer, and knowing that a family would tend to it and care for it until they had a new home of their own was enough to satisfy him.

"She sounds like she's hurtin' awful bad."

"Charlotte's the best midwife in the territory," Loren said quietly.

"I wish we coulda gotten Dr. Bernard." He continued to pace.

"She's in good hands, Sully. Don't you worry." Loren swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. As much as he had been through in the past year, he was thankful to have new friends around. Michaela and Sully had been mighty generous in helping take care of Hanna. But now that their own little one was about to make its debut, they were going to have a lot less time to help out.

"You're right," Sully said quietly. "She is. Charlotte's a good doctor."

"And that Colleen's turnin' into a mighty good nurse," Loren replied. He patted Sully on the back. "My Abby went through this for seventeen hours. I didn't think _I_ was gonna make it through, hearin' my little girl goin' through all that trouble. But Hanna was worth the wait. Your baby will be too." He smiled. "When you look into that little one's eyes, nothin' else seems to matter."

The cries of an infant soared through the air, causing both men to stop and listen. Colleen came rushing out, a big grin plastered on her face.

"Is she ok?" Sully asked. "Michaela?"

"She's just fine. Ma's cleanin' her and the baby up." She couldn't stop grinning. "It's a girl!" Sully's heart leapt. A little girl.

"A girl," he beamed. He reached out to hug Colleen and she hugged back before pulling away to go help her mother and gaze and the new bundle of joy. Sully turned to Loren, and both normally stoic men had tears in their eyes.

"Nothin' in the world better than a new baby girl," Loren said. "Go on. Go see 'em."

"You think I should go in yet?"

"I think Dr. Mike's gonna want you there." Sully nodded, and for a moment, he felt uncertain that the ground was even beneath him. His knees were weak, and his head was light. Loren held him up for a moment. "You're gonna be alright." Loren chuckled, swallowing the lump in his throat. "You're a pa, Sully."

"Pa," Sully said proudly. "Somebody's gonna call me Pa."

"For the rest of your life," Loren nodded with a little chuckle. "Go on, Sully. Go." Loren watched the younger man head into the homestead, and he remembered when each of his girls was born. He remembered how tired and happy Maude had looked and how ecstatic he'd been to hold those precious beauties in his arms.

He thought about Hanna's birth and how quiet and still she'd been. But she was perfectly healthy, and he wouldn't trade that baby for the world. Now, he was watching someone else start life anew, and he only hoped that they would have better fortune than he'd had. Still, he couldn't complain too much. He had a healthy, happy daughter and a beautiful little granddaughter, and he was thankful that God had left him with that much on earth. If he could live the rest of his days out with those girls in his life, he wouldn't ask for anything more.

Entering the homestead, Sully saw that a curtain had been drawn to block the sight from the bed. He could hear his baby making soft grunting sounds and Michaela cooing at the little one. He realized she was probably feeding her for the first time. Charlotte came around drying her cleanly washed hands with a towel.

"Can I seem 'em?"

"Sully?" Michaela asked. "Sully, someone wants to meet you."

"Go on. Me and Colleen will come check on her in a while."

"Thanks for everything," Sully said softly, hugging the midwife.

"She did great, Sully. She was real strong."

"Always has been," Sully said with a smile toward the curtain. He felt his heart begin to pound, and when Colleen and Charlotte left, he slowly took a few steps toward the bed. He could see her silhouette. She was lying in the bed, her arms wrapped around a tiny little person whose tiny little feet were poking out of the blanket.

As Sully stepped into sight, Michaela looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Ya did it," he whispered. She nodded.

"I did," she whispered, a little grin playing upon her lips. "She's perfect, Sully. Look at those blue eyes. And that hair…"

"Looks like we got ourselves a little red head." He laughed as the baby grunted at her mother's breast. "She's hungry?"

"Very," Michaela whispered. "She's not even five minutes old, and she already has a voracious appetite." Sully gently sat down on the bed.

"You ok?"

"I'm alright. Just sore." She saw the concern in his eyes and reached out to caress his cheek. "Don't worry. She was worth all of the pain. All of it." She bent down, kissing the soft hair upon her daughter's head. "Weren't you, my little sweetheart?" The baby pulled back from her breast, and she switched the child's position in her arms.

"She's pretty perfect," Sully agreed, gently caressing the baby's soft hair. He then leaned over and kissed his wife. "I'm so proud of ya." Michaela smiled as her husband.

"I couldn't have done this without you." She looked back down at her precious daughter. "We've worked awfully hard to get you here. I hope you know how much we love you." The little girl was already falling fast asleep, so Michaela gently handed her over to Sully and adjusted her gown to cover herself.

Sully took his daughter into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Look at you," he whispered. "Perfect little fingers…" He softly tickled the bottoms of her feet. "Little toes." Gazing at his new daughter, he smiled. "You look just like your mama. You know that?" He stood up, rocking her back and forth. "You know what? I was hopin' to have the house finished by the time you got here. But it looks like it's gonna take a little longer. But you already got your very own room. It's just waitin' for ya. But for now, will ya be alright with this cradle?" He took her over to the cradle he'd hand carved for her, thanks to Robert E.'s teaching. He placed the baby down in it, and she continued sleeping like a little angel. Sully smiled and sat back down next to his wife.

"You're a ma," he said with a grin.

"And you're a pa." Sully nodded, beaming with pride.

"How's it feel?" he asked.

"It feels pretty incredible," she whispered, gazing over at her sleeping daughter. "I never prepared myself to love someone so much." She took his hand in hers. "Two someones."

"I never prepared myself for it either," he replied with a shake of his head. "But it happened. I'm so glad to have the both of ya."

"So am I," she said with a nod. He pulled his arm around her, and she rested her head upon his shoulder. "She's already so strong. I can feel it."

"She ought to be if she's anything like her ma."

"She's like you too."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmmhmm," she mused.

"How so?"

"You've seen her eat," she grinned. Sully laughed and shook his head.

"Well, whoever she turns out to be like, she's an awfully lucky little girl to have such a great mama like you." Michael's eyes brimmed with tears at her husband's words. There had been a time when she had thought that the best thing for everyone was a fate much different than this. But now that her daughter was here, she couldn't imagine life without her. Right now, everything was pretty perfect, and she couldn't think of anything else in the world that could make her as happy as she already was.

_Thanks for all of the support and feedback! I appreciate it all dearly._


End file.
